Hellsing: Lust and Blood
by martial arts tiger
Summary: While in a mission Alucard discovers a vampire like him:a true vampire. they make him a Hellsing member due to Sir Integra. They go on missions to eliminate monsters, ghouls and everything in between. love blooms between Alucard and Seras and also the new vampire and Sir Integra. AxS...OCxI. review please, my first Hellsing story. rated M for blood, horror and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this will be my first Hellsing story, please review your thoughts and if I shall continue...I hope you enjoy the following.**

Chapter 1: **Vampire recruit **

If was a beautiful night for the Hellsing Organization. The Moon blood red, the wind moving the grass and trees...just...Beautiful.

"Sir Integra" said Walter as the woman with the long blond hair stopped looking at the moon and turned around to see the ex vampire hunter.

"Yes, Walter" said Integra tacking her cigar in between two fingers.

"Strange things have been going on in a town near by" said Walter "I think it might be the fake vampires acting up again"

"Are there any survivors?' asked Sir Integra.

"Well, I'm afraid not" said Walter, then through the wall Alucard appeared.

"So, My Master, do you have a new request" said the vampire.

"Go to the town, kill the ghouls, and eliminate the vampire" said Integra.

"hmhmahaha...looks like tonight is gonna be fun" said Alucard.

"Oh really...Why do you think so...you done this before, it wont take to long" said Integra.

"Haha, I don't know but I just feel it in my blood that this night shall be spectacular haha...Police girl!" said Alucard as the pretty young Seras came running down

"Yes, Master" said Seras looking up to the vampire.

"Come" said Alucard as he began walking out.

"Ah!, wait Master!" said Seras as she ran to Alucard.

"Walter stay here and prepare dinner" said Integra.

"Yes" said Walter as he made his way to the kitchen. Alucard and Seras took their way to the near by town. Integra told the officers with her and quickly went to the town. When they got there, everything was in waste. Blood on the walls, a foul stench filled the air, body parts scattered around the town like a slaughter house.

"God, Poor people" said Seras carrying her gun as usual.

"Hahaha...what a beautiful night...isn't it police girl" said Alucard as he met Integra and the police officers.

"Alucard make this quick, I got Walter making me dinner" said Integra.

"Yes My Master...now police girl" said Alucard "Kill any ghoul you see I'm gonna go pay a visit to the pretender" with that Alucard vanished.

"Y-Yes Master" said Seras as he went deeper in to the town. Ghouls started to show feeding on human flesh. Seras fired her gun at them tacking out four of the blood thirsty ghouls. She turned around and fired four more shots. She saw this area was cleared and moved on to the next one.

Alucard was in the very front of a castle at the very back of the town.

"Mhaha...were else could a faker, and unpleasant bastard hide, mahaha" said Alucard as he went through the door.

Seras kept killing until she stumbled into a large crowd of Ghouls all feasting on three corpses.

"Go to Hell!" said Seras as she fired her anti-tank rifle st the group making it rain pools of blood and rotten human parts. Seras kept looking and looking until she was sure that there weren't any ghouls left. Sir Integra then caught up with Seras in the middle of the road surrounded with officers.

"Seras, why is Alucard tacking so Long" said Integra.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he went into the castle" said Seras as Integra and bodyguard headed directly to the old castle.

Alucard found ghouls in the castle and basted them with his jackal. He fired his gun at every ghoul in sight. Until he saw the fake vampire. He had his back to Alucard and was shacking in fear.

"Haha...you haven't even met my gaze and you still tremble in fear." said Alucard as the vampire turned around slowly and in fear with his eyes wide open. Alucard pointed his gun and before he could shoot a bullet penetrated the vampires head from the back and flew by Alucard's glasses. The vampire exploded in dust and out of the darkness someone steeped into the moonlight and showed it's elf. He was warring a warn out white jacket with holes in it and a white hat with holes it it as well.

"And Who might you be?" asked Alucard.

"Hm...Same Thing I was wondering" said the guy. His voice was somewhat like Alucard's but in a different tone.

"So what are you...a freak...or a fake Vampire" said Alucard "Wait you know what I'll answer that myself" Alucard fired his Casull gun and it went right through the guys head.

"Just...a fake..." said Alucard about to walk away but then he heard laughing "What?" the guys face was like a raging fire, like Alucard's face when Alexander Anderson caught off his head. The face of the guy replenish it flesh and it was well again.

"Hahaha...know my turn to find out as well" said the guy as he took out of his inside pocket a ten inch .50 S&W revolver. He pointed it at Alucard and fired the a bullet like Alucard's bullets. Alucard's head exploded but he soon replenish himself.

"Hm..what a discovery indeed" said Alucard as Seras, Integra and the officers entered.

"Alucard what the hold u-..." she was silenced when she aw Alucard smiling his usual grin that replicated on the guys face.

"I must say, what is your name" said the guy.

"Alucard...hhaha and yours" said the vampire Alucard.

"mhahaha...Triton...this is just overwhelming" said Triton.

"Indeed, finally over decades a true and original vampire has come out from the shadows" said Alucard as Seras and everyone gasp.

"What are you talking about...he is a vampire too...like you master" said Seras.

"Haha yes" said Alucard.

"Know that we got that out of the way, I'll be going now" said Triton as he turned around.

"Hold on" said Integra as the vampire stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aah...Miss Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing" said Triton.

"How would you like to come with us" said Integra that even Alucard flinched.

"Thanks but no thanks" said the vampire but he still stood.

"Really, I've never said this to anyone you know" said Integra "We have a vampire, Alucard, and it will make this organization even better if we had two vampires"

"Sorry" said Triton.

"Look at you...you're filthy...your jacket, your hat, your boots are all damaged" said Integra "Sounds to me like you don't have a master" Triton then looked back at Integra.

"I may not have a master, but I still serve his purpose" said Triton.

"Killing vampires, ghouls and all of those who oppose he and her majesty...Am I correct" said Integra as Triton let his head down.

"Yes, you're correct" said Triton.

"As always" said Integra lighting a cigar "Our organization does the same thing that yours used to, so how about it, stop living like this in the streets, with almost no blood to drink and most of all Master-less, and come work for the Hellsing Organization".Alucard was shocked at first but then got into the idea of someone like him working side by side and once in a while having a little competition. He opened his eyes in excitement as his sharp edged teeth showed.

"You don't know...i saw my master die before me...i saw him trying to get to me for safety...once I tasted blood and opened my eyes my master was shot down more than twenty five times and the blood that I tasted was his own" said Triton.

"I know how it feels...so One last Chance...Come work for me and join our members of the Hellsing Organization and eliminate yourself of the title **Master-less**"said Integra. Triton stood there for a while and when Integra was gonna turn around and leave he knelt down before her.

"Yes, I accept...Master"with that Integra smiled from behind just like everyone else.

"Hahahaha...wonderful just wonderful..hahaha this truly is a beautiful night" said Alucard as Triton stood up and accompanied them. As they exited the castle a few ghouls were left outside. "Police girl, I thought I said kill all of the ghouls you see"

"I'm sorry master" said Seras as she fired her gun. Alucard got his guns out too and fired. Triton got his two .50 S&W revolvers and started to shoot.

"I can't help but wonder, but how do you have the same kind of bullets that I have" said Alucard.

"Haheha" laughed Triton as he put his guns on the inside pockets and stretched his hand. In between each finger appeared a bullet of any kind including a silver one. He then drew them to the ghouls killing them.

"Hahaha impressive" said Alucard.

"My Master taught me that a long time ago" said Triton as they reached they got to the place wheres everyone was. They soon got to the mansion. Everyone got inside and the police left.

"Sir Integra your dinner is-ah...who might you be" said Walter as Integra made a smile.

"His name is Triton our new member to Hellsing organization" said Integra as she took a seat.

"Are you a vampire like Alucard" said Walter.

"Yes" said Triton as Walter made a smile.

"Wonderful this organization will be much better with you here" said Walter.

"Thank you" said Triton.

"Know Walter go ahead and give Triton a room, please" said Integra.

"Yes, Sir Integra...follow me" said Walter as Triton followed him to one of the chambers were Alucard or the Seras were.

"Well here we are" said Walter opening the chamber. There was a table and a bed like coffin.

"I'll be back" said Walter as he left. Triton took seat on the bed and took of his damaged hat. The door opened and Alucard And Seras came inside.

"Yes" said Triton. Seras made a face of friendship and extended her hand.

"My name Is Seras Victoria, nice to have you on our team" said Sears as Triton stood up towering over her at the same height of Alucard. Seras had to look up like she did to her master in order to see his face, she became nervous a little.

"Nice to meet you" said Triton as he shook Seras's Hand.

"So what organization are you from?" asked Alucard as Seras Got back to his side.

"Ever heard of the Leviathans, if yo do I used to work for them" said Triton as Alucard smiled.

"Hahaha...hahaha...HAHAHA! Good that means you're far more experienced in battle than I thought!" said Alucard.

"Wait who are the Leviathans?" asked Seras.

"The best Monster hunter organization second only to Hellsing" said Triton as Seras opened her eyes wide.

"So...you two are like somewhat the same" said Seras.

"We might be true vampires but like always there's some differences" said Alucard.

"Oh" said Seras as Integra and Walter came in.

"Alucard, Seras we'll take it from here" said Integra as Alucard disappeared and Seras headed back to her room.

"Here you are" said Walter placing a bucket filled with ice and a packet of blood. Triton took of his jacket and placed his guns on the table, then took the packet of blood, ripped the tip of it and drank. Integra watched as he drank the blood and found it some what amusing and attractive. Triton finished and gave the empty packet to Walter. Integra picked up his jacket and hat and Walter picked up Triton's guns.

"We'll give these items an...Upgrade if you will" said Integra as Triton nodded "You need some rest, Vampire so make yourself comfy and sleep...We'll wake you up tomorrow night"

Triton stood there as Sir Integra and Walter walked out. He put his glasses on the table and laid himself on the bed. The top moved to the bottom and closed the bed in a coffin.

"My these are some ruined fine clothing" said Integra.

"I can replace them if you wish" said Walter as Integra gave him the clothes with a thank you. Integra walked towards her desk and took a seat, and Walter put the guns and clothes down in a room so he can work on them.

"Now lets see here, who made this gu-..." Walter Froze as read the letters on the gun "Property of Leviathans...Oh My, he is from Leviathans!" Walter then opened the door and walked calmly to Sir Integra.

"Sir Integra" said Walter.

"Yes" said Integra "Is there a problem?"

"Oh this is not a problem but the opposite" said Walter "Read the letters on the gun of the vampire, Triton". Integra adjusted her glasses and looked.

"Property..Of Leviathans...Leviathans!" said Integra.

"This is wonderful news Walter, the very best vampire hunters, ghoul destroyers and freak eliminators are working together!"

"Yes it's good news indeed" said Walter.

"Well Sir Integra, I'll work on the guns and clothing and shall be ready for tomorrow" said Walter as he bowed and left to work on the guns.

"Haha...Hellsing and Leviathans...Alucard and Triton back to back fighting Monsters...this is perfect" said Integra as she extinguish her cigar "Just perfect" Integra than proceeded to go eat her dinner that Walter prepared a long time ago then after that her room.

**Hello Guys, this was my first Hellsing story, please review your thoughts so far(flames too) and advice could never hurt so please Review this story and have yourselves a great day...or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Master.**

It was morning...Everyone was awake except Alucard, Seras, Triton and Walter because he stayed up so late remaking and renewing Triton's clothes and guns. Integra gave the order for him to rest for six more hours. She was having some good morning tea. She zipped the tea little by little until it was empty. She gave one more zip and realized that the cup was empty.

"Walter get me so-...oh right" she said getting up. She walked up to the kitchen, got some more tea and came back. She was going to sit down until she saw Triton's new clothes in some wraps and two cases for the guns. She looked at it and finally put the tea down and walked over to them. She grabbed the clothes and made her way to the chambers.

"I Never actually seen a vampire hunter from Hellsing wear white" said Integra as she got to the proper chamber. She opened the door saw the coffin bed closed. She then entered and put the clothes on the table. She looked at the coffin for a while then turned around, but when she did the coffin bed began to slowly open. Integra turned around and looked at it as the top rose to it limits and Triton sat up.

"You should be sleeping, Triton it's seven in the morning" said Integra.

"I just heard some noise, that's all" said Triton as he bend his neck making it crack.

"Yes, of course... anyway I left you your clothes on the table" said the blonde woman.

"Hm...yes thank you..." said Triton.

"You're truly welcome, now go on and sleep I don't want to you to be lazy on your first night job" said Integra.

"As you command, so it shall be...my master" said Triton as he laid down again and the top of the bed coffin started to come down. Integra smiled a Alucard like smile and closed the door.

_**Twelve hours later**_

Triton's eyes shot open, for his body was full rested. The top of the bed slowly moved up. He sat up and made a smile similar to the one that Alucard makes.

"Hahaha" laughed the vampire as he got up. He was in a black outfit with designs of leviathans. He looked to where the Clothes were. He ripped opened the wrap and took out his coat that was renewed. He put It on and felt like new. He looked at other wrappings. There were white gloves. He put those on too. He looked to where his new hat was. He put it on and gave it a slide.

"Haha...wonderful" he said. Then two cases caught his eyes. He put the cases on the table. He opened one and found his well polished gun with the Hellsing logo printed on it. His gun was improved. He didn't have to pull the trigger like he used to know the gun will automatically pull the trigger it self and very fast.

"Hehaha" he laughed again and took out his other gun. It was white not silver like his other gun. Triton smiled greatly and put his guns on the inside pocket of his coat. He took his glasses and put it on. Triton looked above where everyone must be and went through the roof and appeared next to Alucard, Seras, And Walter at Integra's desk.

"Well, well, well...good night Triton" Said Integra.

"Good night as well" said Triton.

"So...are you ready for your first Hellsing mission" said Alucard in a smile.

"Count on it" said Triton.

"We got it good...a part of Landon has a vampire that's creating ghouls and killing people. I'll be joining you soon, but for now I want you three to silent him forever!" said Integra.

"Haha, Yes Master" said Alucard and Triton at the same time. They both began walking outside.

"Ah Master!" said Seras as she ran and caught up.

"So Miss Victoria" said Triton "Did Alucard make you a vampire"

"Yes...Sir" said Seras.

"Haha call me Triton, Victoria" aid Triton.

Everyone was in London preparing their guns. Alucard, Seras, and Triton arrived.

"Alucard, Seras...wait here...I want to see What Triton can do" said Integra as Alucard smiled.

"Well time to get started, hahaha!" said Triton as he took off to the area contaminated with ghouls.

"I've found you, ahaha" he ran in between lines of Ghouls killing them by throwing silver bullets from his hands like the dandy man. He threw bullets just like guns, finally we went to the back of a ghoul and put his arm through it dissolving him into dust. He finished Killing the ghouls and headed for to where the vampire was hiding. Where everyone was Alucard was clapping.

"Haha, oh I can't wait until we fight each other" said Alucard.

"Master, why do you want to fight him?" asked Seras as Alucard looked into her sparkling eyes.

"_She's...beautiful in the moonlight_" thought Alucard to him self then Quickly answered her.

"For Fun, my dear..hahaha...for fun"

Triton walked over to a house. He entered it and saw blood on the walls. Blood stained photos, and rotting carcasses. He continued to walk until he started hearing laughing.

"Hello there young man" said the pretender as the door behind Triton closed with a bag "Welcome to my house" said the vampire as he appeared behind Triton, but Triton didn't move a muscle.

"People don't usually come here you know" said the fake showing his teeth.

"You disgust me, you dare call yourself a vampire... a worthless scum like you, doesn't even deserve the lowest pits of hell" said Triton as the fake vampire jumped and was headed strait for him. Triton smiled, got his gun out and shot him in the head.

Outside everyone was waiting for his return.

"He should be here any second now" said Alucard and Triton appeared.

"He has been silenced" said Triton.

"Good...that was impressive Triton, now let's all go home" said Integra.

"Wait that's it...I thought there was more" said Triton.

"Well maybe tomorrow night" said the blonde woman as she got into her car.

"Lets get going" said Alucard.

A few moments later Everyone was back at the mansion.

"So, master what now" said Triton.

"Look there hasn't been much activity going around, it's surprising that two vampire cases has been reported two nights in a row" said Integra.

"So what, I have slept for over twelve hours for a case that took less than forty five minutes!" said Triton "This is bull-crap!"

"Don't speak to me with that tone!" said Integra.

"I'll speak in that tone to anyone I want" said Triton as he began to walk outside.

"Triton! Get over here now, that's an order!" yelled Integra but Triton still walked.

"Looks like Triton is not going to fall under your command so easily" said Alucard "But give him time".

"Well...if the poor thing wants to do something, then fine" said Integra "Walter, Alucard, Seras...give him a fun time"

Alucard gave a smile, Seras looked at her master, and Walter got his gloves with a worried face.

Triton walked by trees, breathing in the fresh air. He sat down on a fallen tree and looked at the moon. He calmed him self down a little, then he heard whip sounds he jumped into the air avoiding to be cut in pieces by Walter.

"Walter!, what is the meaning of this!" said Triton.

"I apologize Triton but it's Sir Integras's orders" said Walter trying to catch Triton but he was failing.

"I fonly I was younger" he said.

"It's not youth that's giving you the trouble...it's your opponents speed!" said Triton dodging Walters wires "My last Master trained me in speed, it is impossible for a human to catch me" said Triton as Walter lowered his wires.

"Yes, you're right" Walter turned around and started walking, Triton did that as well, then Walter launched his wires once again and Triton caught them with his hands.

"This is bothering me, Walter...perhaps I'll have a talk with Integra herself" said Triton as a shot was fired to him. He turned around and saw the police girl.

"You too!" Triton appeared behind Seras with Walters wires.

"Ah!" yelled as Triton summoned a regular bullet and threw it at her and it hit her left shoulder.

"Do the right thing and get out of here" said Triton as Seras shot him in the head.

"Argh!" yelled Triton as he let go of the wired, summoned up ten bullets and threw it at Seras. Walter then slapped the bullets away with his wires. Triton kicked Seras to Walter and both fell. Triton regenerated his face and looked at the two. Then Alucard appeared in front of Walter and Seras.

"You too huh?' said Triton.

"Integra said to give you a fun time" said Alucard getting his guns out "and I we will" with that Triton appeared very fast behind Alucard.

"So" said Triton as Alucard's smile disappeared. He turned to Look at Triton.

"Go ahead and shoot me, but we all now on hows that going to end" at the mansion Integra could see clearly all of her four members with binoculars.

"He's fast I'll give him that" said Integra "but nobody talks back to me...Alucard will teach him a lesson for disobeying his master"

"Come on...shoot" said Triton as he pulled out his gun and put it at Alucard's forehead "And see what happens when you mess with a leviathan"

Alucard smiled and laughed.

"You truly are one of the greatest, haha..come on...and let's go back, this is ridiculous" said Alucard.

"Hm...yes..this is ridiculous" said Triton.

"Master" said Seras as Walter and her walked toward the two vampires.

"You wanted to kill me, Triton" said Seras.

"Well maybe so, but you were really ticking me off, I bet Alucard would slap you across the face" said Triton.

"I'm sorry Triton, I was only following orders" said Walter.

"It's okay...I'm gonna have a talk with Sir Integra" said Triton.

They entered the Mansion were Integra was waiting.

"So has did you have fun, Triton" said Integra "Walter, Alucard, Seras...i want to talk in private"

They looked at each other and left the room.

"How dare you disobey me!" yelled Integra very angry.

"Haha" laughed Triton.

"Don't you laugh you stupid vampire" yelled Integra as Triton started walking closer to her "I am your Master, damn it!...you are under my control do you hear"

"Oh yes I hear you, master" said Triton.

"You better pray that this be your first and final time you disob-" Triton put his hand under her chin and lowered his head and his lips to meet hers "Mhm...mm...m." they kissed for fifteen seconds before Triton backed up.

"Yes Master I've learned my lesson" said Triton as he disappeared. Integra was shocked with her eyes wide open, she touched her lips and smiled. She grabbed a cigar, lit it p and smoked with a smile.

"Hahaha" she laughed quietly.

Triton appeared in his room he found a packet of blood and drank it. He removed his coat, glasses and hat, then he laid down on his bed. He touched his lips for a while and smiled.

Seras was with Alucard they said good night to Walter and Seras was walking to her room,; Alucard wanted to accompany her.

"Master, may I ask you something" said Seras.

"What" he said in his dominant voice.

"Have...have you ever developed feelings for...you know" said Seras while she blushed a little.

"Such a question, Police girl" said Alucard "Why do you ask" Seras flinched for a moment then continued.

"Well, Master...I...I" said Seras.

"Hahahaha" he laughed as he petted Seras in the head "Maybe, Police girl...Maybe" they got to Seras room and Instantly Seras wanted to give him a good night hug or... a kiss.

"Well um good night master..." she wanted to put her arms up to hug him but she didn't, but Alucard new that she wanted to hug him.

"Good night" he said as he disappeared. Seras opened her door and found a packet of blood. She hated to drink blood but she had to in order to heal her wound faster. As she finished someone knocked on her door. She stood up and opened it, to her surprised it was Triton.

"Miss Victoria" said Triton.

"Oh um Triton" she said.

"Can I come in" he said.

"Um yes" she said as the tall vampire entered "So what can I do for you...or you want to put another bullet through my right shoulder this time"

"Haha, no my dear" he said "I just came by to see if you had any speared blood, I'm thirsty this evening". Seras looked at the empty bowl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just finished it" said Seras.

"That's alright, I can go ask Sir Integra" he said.

"Oh yeah, what happened after we left" said Seras.

"Oh just arguing" he said "Well sorry to interrupt, I'll be going now"

"No wait hold on, I...i got to ask you something..." said Seras.

"Go on" said Triton.

"Do vampires like you and my master ever experience feelings" she said.

"It's Alucard, Ain't it" said Triton as Seras began to blush.

"Um ah...yes" she said.

"Well tell him" said Triton.

"What if he doesn't approve" said Seras.

"Oh trust me, Alucard won't say no to you" said Triton "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a drink". Triton closed the door leaving Seras with some advice and a little hope.

Triton appeared in Integra's room.

"Master, Sir...Integra?" said Triton when he saw Integra with her face on the computers key board "Master Integra". Triton closed in to see what happened. He touched her neck to see if she was alive, and she was.

"Master what happened". Integra opened her eyes slightly.

"Tri..ton" she said in a weak voice. Triton looked over to her cup of tea. He took it and smelled it.

"Hm...Poison" he said as he broke the cup by squeezing it "Good thing you only drank a little of it...it's not as strong as the real poison but it still did a great affect on you" he said "Let me take you to your room"

"No.." said Integra "I can do it!" Integra began walking steady and awkwardly "Ahh!" she was about to fall, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came "Huh". Integra realized that Triton stopped her fall with his chest. He picked her up bridal style and walked to her room. He opened the door with his foot, went to the bed, uncover the bed sheets, and laid her there. He took her shoes off and set them on the floor, next he began to unbutton her jacket or coat.

"Ah! What are you doing" she said still weak. Triton removed her jacket and put it aside. he proceeded to remove her pants.

"Ah! You..how dare you do this to me!" she said sounding a little angry while blushing. Triton removed her pants and set them aside. He then took the bed sheets and lay them on her.

"You need to rest" said Triton as he took the clothes and put them on a table "I'll stay here for the night to see if anyone is trying to poison you". Triton set up a chair at the corner of her room and sat there watching her.

"You don't have to do this...you know" she said.

"You need to rest or else your condition will be worse" he said. Finally Integra gave a smile and closed her eyes. The room was dark and you could only see Triton's red eye glowing in the corner. Triton then remembered when they kissed, then he touched his lips once again. He gave a silent laugh and continued to watch.

**Hey guys that was chapter two...review your thoughts please...have a nice day...or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Vampires In**** Italy**

Through out the night, Triton watched his master sleep. He checked her pulse every thirty minutes to see If she was alive. He put the towel with cool water on her forehead to stop the fever. He sat back down and changed her towel every hour.

_**Integra's dream.**_

_ "Ah!" Integra suddenly woke up. She had the keyboard of her laptop printed on her face due to her sleeping over it. She looked out the window...it was midnight. She laid back on the chair and tried to smoke a cigar but she was out._

"_Sir Integra" said Walter._

"_Yes" said Integra._

"_I'm going on my vacation, I'll come back in a month" said the butler._

"_What!, I never gave you vacation time!" she said in anger, but Walter disappeared "What the"_

"_Master" said Alucard as Integra looked at him._

"_Alucard, what" she said._

"_Me and The police girl are going to our mission in south America" said Alucard._

"_What! there was no record of Me saying that you had a mission there" said Integra as she heard noise from outside, she looked back at the window and noticed an army of ghouls "Alucard look!" she said but Alucard walked with Seras to the door and disappeared "What!"._

_The front door got broken down by the ghouls and they were coming in fast "Argh fine I'll kill them myself" she said as she got her sword. She began running to the ghouls slaying them, but one of the caught her sword and broke it. She quickly got her gun and started to shoot but the ghouls just kept coming. She dropped the gun and started to run in the mansion. She ran through the halls. She found a gun and started to shoot the ghouls, until she ran out of bullets. She began to run again, the ghouls were right on her tail, one of the ghouls caught her foot but she kicked it off. She ran through the chambers and stairs but the ghouls kept coming. She then ran into a dead end. "What, no this cannot be happening" she said. The ghouls grabbed her foot and took her shoe with them "Argh, ALUCARD! Alucard! Alu-!" the ghouls grabbed her head along with her body. Integra new it was over, she closed her eyes and waited for whatever...but it never came...her mouth was free and so was her body, she opened her eyes only to see blue fire on every rotten corpse of the ghouls. One of the ghouls didn't catch the raging fire and ran to Integra, until a gunshot was heard. "Huh!" and by her side Triton appeared "Ah!, T-Triton" Triton smiled. He put his fingers under Integra's chin and brought his head down, their lips met and they kissed...after several seconds Triton pulled away "I'm waiting for further orders, master" he said as Integra showed a kind smile on her face that has been unseen for more than five years. _

"_Give them hell, Triton" she said as Triton put on his glasses, took his hat and gave it a slide._

"_Haha, ssss come on!" he said as he got his guns out and started shooting the ghouls. He ran and disappeared through out the mansion killing the ghouls until there was none left. Then he showed himself again to Sir Integra._

"_My job is finished, Master" said Triton as he kneel down._

"_Good, that means **I** can get **My** job started" she said as she pushed Triton on the floor, and kissed him as a blue fire started making a circle around them..._

"_I love you, Tri-"_

_**Reality**_

Integra slowly opened her eyes. She touched her forehead and found a cool towel of water, she sat up completely healed, found her glasses and put them on. She found a bucket of cool water next to her bed. She placed the towel on her desk that was beside her bed and stood up. She was only wearing her undershirt and her underwear, she looked at a table where her clothes were. She put them on quickly and turn to the bed. Then she spotted someone sitting on a chair at a corner of the room to escape the sunlight.

"Who.." she said. She walked towards the guy, when she was come enough she looked at his face...It was Triton sleeping. She looked at her clock which said seven O'nine. She shook Triton until he woke up.

"Arfhghf" he mumbled as his vision became clear "Sir...In-Integra"

"Hey there Triton, Are you sleepy" she said with a smile.

"Ah! I don't know I blacked out at seven in the morning" said the vampire as Integra looked at her clock again...Seven-ten.

"Triton you took care of me for the whole night?" she said.

"I-I couldn't just leave you there" he said as he got up still in the dark corner.

"...Thank you" she said "Now go on and sleep" Triton, knew that he wasn't gonna receive anything for helping her, but he wanted to embrace his master and hold her with his arms and never let go, but then again...it was Sir Integra who he was thinking about.

"Yes..ahm..Yes.." he said in a depressing tone "I'll be going now, Master"

"You best" she said tying her tie, then Triton disappeared. Integra looked in the mirror to see if she was well dressed.

"_That dream_" she thought "_What __did that dream mean_" Thought Integra to the scene when she kissed him on the ground as flames grew around them.

"_How could I possibly like that vampire, After he disobeyed me and then kisses me like that!_" she thought cleaning her glasses "So what big guy saves me and I'm his forever!...No I'm Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing for crying out loud!" Integra looked at her lips and touched them once again "But yet again I feel this feeling around him..When he kissed me I didn't do nothing I just let him...Why!...argh...but I can't say that I didn't like it...Argh and that dream...i- I don't understand it's content, but I'm not going to argue with that, I need to get this day started" said Integra, she then buttoned the last button on her outfit and opened the door.

_**With Triton**_

Triton sat on his bed. He was tired and the only thing he wanted to do is go to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking of that blonde woman, his master, Integra.

"What has come over me" he said holding his head with both his hands "What is this foolish emotion that over took the inside myself" Triton then laid down on his bed.

"Emotions are for the weak, they don't do anything else but bother you" he said "How can a vampire allow human feelings to over come them...I will never understand these emotions and their foolish meanings" the top of the bed came down and closed.

Integra was in the kitchen with Walter trying to find where did the poison came from.

"Hm, this is very rare...these foot prints show quick movement" said Walter

"Sounds to me like they wanted to take me out quick and easy" said Integra "Hm...Poor bastard"

"By the way, Sir Integra, I came across some vampiric activity going on in In Italy" said Walter as Integra looked at him "Um it says that four vampires, pretenders I might add, have taken over a mansion and a near town"

"Are there any survivors" said the blond woman.

"No Sir Integra, everyone in that mansion or the town has been devoured by ghouls or turned into one" said Walter.

"Well then, Tonight we'll fly to Italy, this needs to be stopped" said Integra, she then got back to investigate the case with Walter.

_**2:24 pm**_

Walter went to wake Seras up from her nap, and Integra went to wake Triton. Integra walked through the chambers with her heart beat getting faster as she got closer. She stopped in front of the door. She stood there for a while then she opened the door to see Triton putting on his boots.

"Triton?, you're awake?" she said as Triton sat back on the bed.

"Well of course, hahaha, I never gone to Italy before..haha" he said as he stood up "I can hear everything, I can see everything, and what I see right now is My human master, Integra Wingates Hellsing!" a white cobra slithered on Integra's shoulder.**(Triton's familiar by the way)**

"Arghhh!" she threw the cobra and the snake dissolved in black dust.

"Ehahahaha...Well my lady" he said as Integra tighten her grip "I'll be waiting for further instructions"

"Just...Just shut up and meet me at my office in ten minutes!" she said as she left the room.

"Hahaha...I'm going to pay Alucard a visit" said Triton.

"So we're going to Italy?" asked Seras putting on her boots.

"Yes, there's Some activity going on" said Walter "Now before we leave I recommend you drink that packet of medical blood" Walter pointed at the table with the bucket of ice and blood.

"Um...ahh.." she said.

"I need to be going now" Walter said as he dismissed himself.

Alucard was in his throne sleeping, you could even hear his snores. Triton appeared and looked at the vampire.

"Yeah, guy has red wine and doesn't share any, freaking bastard" said Triton. He walked at the red wine. He poured some on the fancy glass and drank "Ahh, that is delicious" Triton then summoned at bullet and threw it at Alucard's leg.

"Argh!" Alucard woke up looking at his bleeding knee, but then it healed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, come on where going to Italy" said Triton as he drank again.

"Is that right" said Alucard.

"Ah, that's one hell of a wine" said Triton as Alucard got another glass, and poured some too "Yes, indeed"

"Master" said Seras as she stepped into the room wearing a black and dark red outfit. The vampires just starred at her until Triton whistled.

"Yeah, you wish to see your master so I'll be going now" said Triton as he poured some more wine and was walking out.

"Yeah thanks for the backup" whispered Alucard "Yes, Police Girl"

"I wanted to tell you that were going to Italy, but I bet Triton Already told you" she said. Alucard couldn't help to stare at Seras in her outfit. How her curves stood out, how her breasts stood out as well, her legs and so on. Seras noticed this and blushed.

"M-master" she said as Alucard snapped.

"Ah rh ahem, yes Yes he told me" said Alucard.

"Sir Integra is waiting for us" she said.

"Alright, I'll be right there" said Alucard as he stood up, put on his hat along with his glasses just as Seras had one foot out the door.

"You know...Seras Victoria" said Alucard as Seras turned around with a smile "You look very beautiful today" Seras smiled wider and blushed a little.

"T-thank you, master" she said as Alucard smiled and Disappeared. Seras stood there for a minute then smiled again and ran.

Integra was in her office. She had a jet ready in an airport.

"Alright, the mission is four vampires who have taken over a mansion and a near by town" said Integra smoking a cigar "I think that two are in the mansion and two are in that town..but as always there's room for errors"

"So My master, when do we leave" said Alucard as Seras walked in and stood right beside him.

"Right now" said Integra "Walter did you make reservations for us in a hotel"

"Yes mam" said Walter. Alucard put his right arm on Sera's right shoulder.

"Are you ready Police girl" said Alucard.

"Yes...master" she said with a smile. Then they all began to walk out.

At the airport they got into the private jet and took off. Everyone sat down while they had someone drive the jet other than Walter.

"I'm so tired" said Triton.

"I am too" said Alucard.

"Look if you're both tired then sleep in the other half of the jet" said Integra "There's no beds but there isn't sunlight either to bother you"

"Alucard and Triton walked to the other half.

"I'm tired as well" said Seras as she went in. Alucard took a seat and so did Triton. The windows were closed and it was perfect for a four hour flight. Seras sat down next to Alucard and closed her eyes. Everyone was sleeping in that half, Seras slowly leaned on Alucard's Shoulder. Just when she thought that it was bothering her master Alucard put his arm around her and made her lean on his shoulder again. She smiled and felt protected, then she fell Asleep.

_**Four hours later**_

Seras woke up to a bump that she felt. Integra then put the curtain to the side.

"Hey wake up, we're here" said Integra.

"Argh!" snarled Alucard as he woke up. Triton was in an awkward position, snoring.

"Ergh...TRITON!" yelled Integra as Triton jumped from his seat.

"Wha- huh what!" he said.

"we're here" said Integra.

"Okay" said Triton as Alucard stood up with Seras he was gonna walk until he noticed that he was holding hands with Seras. Seras saw this, blushed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry master" said Seras. Alucard walked out of the jet and so did the others. They all went to the hotel where everyone will rest before the mission at night.

"Here you go, the top floor room right?" said the guy behind the counter.

"Yes" said Integra.

"oh and send some red wine please" said Triton.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, that's special, like for celebrities." said the guy. Triton then stopped on his tracks.

"I said! I want some red wine, Please!" said Triton putting his fingers close to the guys forehead just as his eyes turned red.

"Ah, yes sir right away sir" he said being mind controlled, the guy quickly grabbed three bottles of red wines and gave it to Triton.

"Thank you, sir" he said as he tossed one bottle to Alucard and Walter.

Everyone got to their room and began doing whatever they do.

"Alright I got here that the mansion is near this place" said Integra.

"Great but it's six in the after noon, I'll be in my room" said Triton.

"You have to wake up at eight you know" said Integra.

"I..have to?" said Triton teasing her.

"Arght!" growled Integra as Triton laughed and walked to his room.

"Haha" laughed Alucard a little.

"alright, Alucard if you want to rest like that lazy Triton go ahead" said Integra.

"Alright" said Alucard as he walked to a room.

"Ahh!"

It was night and everyone was ready...well except Triton.

"Alright go now" said Integra.

"Do I follow you, master" said Seras, in her yellow uniform now, since she was used to fighting with the Hellsing military forces.

"Yes" said Alucard. As they went to do their mission

"Ahh!...Where's Triton" said Integra.

"He's still in his room, mam" said Walter.

"Alright you're done for the night Walter" said Integra. Walter retreated and Integra walked to Triton's room. She opened the door and was about to start yelling, until she noticed that he had taken his coat, boots and shirt off.

"Heha, Miss Integra" said Triton as he stood up and walked to the blond woman. The door closed behind her and the window opened to let moonlight in.

"I-ah" that is the only thing she could say having a hard time starring at his body not his face.

"What's wrong Master" said Triton as he groomed her hair with his fingers.

"You...need to...go with...Alucard.." she said. Triton passed his fingers smoothly through her cheek, then He put his finger underneath her chin to a kissing position. He touched foreheads with her and starred at each others eyes.

"I'm on my way" said Triton as he rapidly stepped away. He gave himself a twirl and his clothes appeared on him again. He then looked at the window and jumped out of it. Integra leaned on the door and was sweating like crazy.

"What is wrong with me!" she said as she went out the door.

"Haha It's time to have a little fun hahaha!" said Triton as he was falling.

Alucard killed two pretenders on the town and also he killed the ghouls too and was going to the mansion. He entered mansion were Seras was killing the ghouls.

"Ah! Master, can you..you lend me a hand" said Seras firing her gun.

"Haha with pleasure" said Alucard.

"Oh and by the way I couln't find the vampires" said Seras.

"It's alright" said Alucard as They began making short work of the ghouls in no time. Then they heard two gunshots. At the top Triton killed the fake vampires that were hiding.

"Hm...i guess Triton decided to come" said Alucard as they stopped their gunfire.

"Yeah" said Seras. Then out of nowhere papers began to get nailed in the walls with knifes...Holy Barriers.

"Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle...Amen"

_**Hey guys that was chapter 3, review your thoughts and have a great day...or night! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! Master, can you..you lend me a hand" said Seras firing her gun.

"Haha with pleasure" said Alucard.

"Oh and by the way I couldn't find the vampires" said Seras.

"It's alright" said Alucard as They began making short work of the ghouls in no time. Then they heard two gunshots. At the top Triton killed the fake vampires that were hiding.

"Hm...i guess Triton decided to come" said Alucard as they stopped their gunfire.

"Yeah" said Seras. Then out of nowhere the papers began to get stapled in the walls with knifes...Holy Barriers.

"Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle...Amen"

Chapter 4: Lust!

The fake vampires dissolved into dust in a matter of seconds, Triton put his guns in his pocket and looked out the window.

"So this what we had to come here for?...that is surely a waste of my precocious time" said the vampire in the white coat "I'm going down, I guess Alucard and Seras have already killed the ghouls"

Alucard turned around, and saw the Judas priest. Seras froze for a moment and hid herself behind Alucard.

"You, why have you come to Catholic territory you protestant scum" said Anderson.

"On a mission, haha" laughed Alucard.

"You know very well that your kind doesn't belong here or in this Earth" said Anderson getting out his knives.

"Then come on!" said Alucard as he got his guns out. Alucard fired a shot with his 454 casull and missed. Anderson ran to the vampire with great speed and tried to cut his head again.

"M-Master" said Seras watching the fight. Alucard dodged it and fired another gunshot piercing Alexander's left shoulder, but it regenerated. They began to run straight to each other, they were gonna collide until clapping was heard.

"Huh?" said Anderson as Triton stood there leaning on the wall clapping in amusement.

"Haha...huh" aid Triton as he saw them starring at him "Hm...oh! No no no don't mind me continue hehaha".

"And who are you suppose to be" said Anderson. Triton they appeared behind him.

"I can be anything" said Triton as Anderson turned around to find nothing.

"I can see anything" said the vampire disappearing before Anderson turned around in anger.

"and I can hear anything" once again the vampire disappeared from the spot before Anderson turned around, and appeared on the wall again.

"Hehahaha" he laughed as Alexander got his knife and went to stab Triton but the vampire simply moved a couple of inches with great speed making the bayonet stab the wall.

"Too slow, are we not?" Triton then punched the knife breaking it then hit Anderson.

"Argh" grunted the Judas Priest as his nose began to bleed.

"Wow...three punches and just a bloody nose" said Triton "He's tough" Triton looked at Alucard.

"What, what do you mean three!?" said Anderson.

"Here try it again, I'll slow them down for ya!" said Triton as Anderson went in again, now Alucard and Seras could see the three punches, but barely. Anderson stumbled on the floor.

"...nice" said Alucard. Anderson picked himself up and looked at both Alucard and Triton.

"No, it can't be, Two of them!" said Anderson. Seras hid behind the both vampires not wanting to get another knife at her neck, but then she though about two incredibly strong vampires standing before her, she could never get hurt with these two on board. Seras then got between the middle of the two.

"I was alright with just one protestant vampire on the world who can go toe-to-toe with me" said Anderson "But two...hm it kills me to say this, but I'll leave...i need to prepare myself for you too, but next time I'll butcher you all!" Anderson opened the bible and he disappeared with a rain of papers.

"Who was he anyway" said Triton.

"he's Father Anderson the Iscariot's trump card" said Alucard.

"Is he Catholic?" asked Triton.

"Yes" said Seras as Triton tried to maintained his laughter.

"What's so funny" said Seras.

"Aha, when I was in leviathans, my master had a son...He was the shit!" said Triton as Alucard and Seras looked at him "Look I can't put it in any other words, haha, we Always hanged out at nights, and went to clubs and those places, he made jokes about everyone..i just remembered he made a joke about catholic peop-peo-phahaahah!"

"Shouldn't you be working at night instead of doing that non-sense" said Alucard.

"Well in our free time, you know" said Triton.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the hotel" said Alucard as the three made their way to the hotel.

A few minutes past and they were back. They stepped in their room where Integra was doing her usual.

"Mission accomplished" said Triton.

"All of the targets" said Integra.

"Yes, master" said Alucard.

"Hmm..you arrived about an hour ago...looks like we'll leave tomorrow" said Integra.

"Well if it's seven then I guess I'll have a little fun" said Triton as he walked to his room.

"I'm gonna see what he's up to" said Alucard as Seras joined him.

Triton was in his room, he only had his daily outfit...not too much fun to wear. He checked his back pocket for his wallets.

"Yes, haha...Thank you master!" said Triton as he found a lot of money.

"So what are you gonna do this night" said Alucard as he entered his room with Seras.

"Do something fun of course" said Triton "But first I need to go but some new clothes...if we have one night to stay here then might as well have fun" Triton put his hat on his bed "You wanna join me"

"After you tell me, what exactly are you planing" said Alucard

"To go to a club" Said Triton.

"That's it" said Alucard.

"Hey, I'm going you can either join me or not" said Triton as he took his coat off and was left with only his black outfit "Now if you excuse me I need to go to buy me some clothes" Triton then walked out of his room.

"I guess he likes that kind of fun" said Seras.

"I guess" said Alucard.

Triton walked until he was in the living room we're Integra was.

"Hey, where are you going" said Integra looking at her laptop screen.

"Places" said Triton.

"Places, hm" said Integra "Argh, just don't get into any killing problems"

"No promises" said Triton as he left the room and the hotel. He then teleported to an expensive store.

"This could do" said the vampire as he entered the store.

"Well hello there, handsome, choose anything that you like" said the female cashier. She had very red wild looking hair and she had makeup on her face with blue eyes.

"I'm going to a club tonight, is there anything you recommend me" said Triton.

"Well of course" said the female "hey Alisha take over for now okay" another female walked to her place.

The female and Triton began searching.

"I got it!" she said as she told Triton to stay right there while she searched for the clothes. Triton waited until she came with a bunch of clothes.

"Alright, put on these red pants with black shoes I got here then put this white undershirt first, then this red one, then this red jacket" said the Female.

"Alright" said Triton as he went and changed in the changing rooms. He put the clothes o the exact order and walked out.

"How does this look" said Triton as the female turned around.

"Wow, you look amazing" she said "Now I know something that will make you look more amazing". The girl put Triton on a chair and started to make a braid like the one that pip has but shorter. Then she dropped down some of his hair in the front kinda like Integra's.

"Oh my god, you are hot!" she said As Triton looked himself in the mirror and smiled that cat like smile.

"Haha wonderful, now how much will these cost" said Triton.

"Well about five hundred" said the girl as Triton smiled.

"Really, that's cheap" said the vampire as he handed the money to her.

"Thanks, now please remove these clothing so I can put them in a box for you"

"That won't be necessary" said Triton as he walked out of the store.

"Okay, then!" she said with a smile.

Triton began to walk until he disappeared in the hotel.

"Alucard!" he said loudly "Are you going or not!" Integra then walked in.

"Shut u-...oh my god what happened" she said.

"Haha, you like what you see, hahaha" said Triton "I'm going to a club I just want to now if Alucard want's to go"

"Alucard is sleeping" said Integra.

"Oh really now...Alucard is awake, it's night...but I guess he will miss out, hahaha" Said Triton as he walked out of the room.

"Seras!" yelled Integra as Seras ran to her.

"I want you to go spy on him" said Integra.

"But Why" said Seras.

"I wanna make sure he's not doing anything that will hurt Hellsing organization" said Integra "Remember he's not a full member he still holds loyalty to the leviathans, here place this on your ear so we can stay communicated now get going!"

"Ah! Yes mam" said Seras as she put the thing in her ear and followed Triton.

"Why did you tell him that" said Alucard.

"Because I'm your master" she said.

"Argh!...i at least have right to speak for myself" said Alucard.

"Shut up, and go to sleep" said Integra.

"Hahaha...It's Triton isn't it" said Alucard as Integra looked at him in anger.

"I said Shut up!" said Integra.

"My, My all of these years I though you will never like somebody, but I guess I was wrong" said Alucard.

"Argh!" she growled at him.

"Hahaha" laughed the vampire as he disappeared.

"Damn it all to hell!" said Integra.

Triton appeared in a club

"Hahaha" he laughed as he put on his glasses. Seras secretly followed him as he entered. The club had music with a lot of lights. People where dancing to a rhythm of Pop. Triton kept his cat like smile and went to the bar

"Hey there, what will it be" said the bartender.

"A bottle of red wine please" said Triton as the bartender grabbed a bottle and asked for money, which Triton paid. Triton then went to sit down at one of the empty tables. He grabbed a fancy glass and poured some wine. Then after a couple of minutes two girls began to sit down beside him then more.

"Hello" said one of them.

"Hehaha, Why hello" said Triton.

Seras kept looking in disbelief.

"Seras..come in Seras!" said a little chip in Seras ear.

"Ug..yes come in" said Seras.

"Where are you, do you see Triton, is he trading information" said Integra.

"No he's in a club sitting on a table with four women..wait make that five" said Seras.

"...alarm me if you see anything suspicious" said Integra.

"Feeling jealous are we not" said Alucard in Integra's mind.

"No!" she said.

"Hahaha, come on master, admit it" he said.

"No I don't feel jealousy what's so ever now leave me alone!" she yelled

Seras sat on a table with a magazine to cover her face as she looked at Triton laughing with the women.

"Hey there mind if I sit down" said a guy.

"No thanks I'm good" she said as the guy shrugged and walked away.

"You really think I can't see you" said Triton in her head.

"Wha! How the..." she said in her mind.

"I really don't like people spying on me when I'm in my free time" he said again in her mind.

"It was Sir Integra's orders" she said.

"Look I don't care if it was the queen's orders, I don't like it one bit...how about you get a move along" said Triton.

"No!" she said.

"Ahh!...why did Integra sent you here to spy at me" said Triton.

"Well I can't tell" said Seras.

"Why not!" he said in her.

"Because I just can't" she said.

"Look just go to the hotel and leave me be" he said "Go to Alucard maybe you can find some fun with him" Seras blushed for a moment.

"Integra why is Seras here" said Triton in Integra's mind.

"So you saw her" she said.

"Come on I knew since I walked in here" said Triton.

"Hey there, you haven't said anything for a while, are you okay" said one of the girls sitting next to Triton.

"I'm fine just some daydreaming" said Triton.

"Why is she here" he said Again.

"We still don't trust you, you still hold loyalty to the leviathans, we will not let our secrets be revealed" she said.

"I'm in a fucking club!" he said in her mind out loud "Argh I can't believe this you seriously though I would reveal this organization's secrets...it's true that I still hold loyalty to the leviathans, but the leviathans and Hellsing do the same job, I will never tell about either of their existence to the innocent bystanders"

"you better not, or else" she said.

"Or else what" he said but Integra didn't answer "Hahahahaha"

"Seras" she said.

"Um yes" she said to Integra.

"Come back there's no need to spy anymore" she said.

"Um are you sure" said Seras.

"That's an order!" she yelled as Seras stood up.

"Yes...I'm on my way" Seras then walked out of the door. Once she did Triton smiled his cat like smile.

"More wine ladies" he said as the girls brought their fancy glass to the bottle.

Seras walked all the way to the hotel and entered their apartment. The lights were turned off meaning that Integra went to sleep.

"Police girl" said Alucard in her mid.

"Yes...Yes master" she said.

"You don't have to go to sleep, you can always come by my room, Police girl" said Alucard as Seras blushed.

"Uh...thanks for the offer master" she said "But I'm actually tired so I need some rest". Seras new what Alucard meant, and she wanted to burst through his door and into his arms..but she didn't.

"Just remember Seras, You can always come by my room" he said. Seras then began to walk to her room, thinking.

"Wait, there's no way I can sleep without a shower" she said as she changed course to the bathroom. She opened the door, turn on the lights and began to undress. She Turned the water on and put it on the temperature that she desired. Soon enough she got in. after ten to fifteen minutes the young nineteen year old got out and grabbed a towel to dry her self off.

"Oh man, I don't have my sleeping clothes" she said as she dressed with her usual clothes once again. She walked out of the bathroom and was gonna walk towards her room until she saw Alucard's room at the very end. She kept looking at the door that was slightly open.

"Should I go?" she asked herself.

"Seras?" said Integra as she walked by.

"Oh Sir Integra, I was just going back to my room" she said nervously.

"Alright, I was just going for some water" said Integra. Seras then walked to her door and looked back at Alucard's room, she stood there for a while then entered her room and went to bed.

**Hey guys I'm back and also that was Chapter 4, please review your thoughts it very important and by all means have a great day...or night! Also chapter 5 might be posted today!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Should I go?" she asked herself.

"Seras?" said Integra as she walked by.

"Oh Sir Integra, I was just going back to my room" she said nervously.

"Alright, I was just going for some water" said Integra. Seras then walked to her door and looked back at Alucard's room, she stood there for a while then entered her room and went to bed.

Chapter 5: T**he New Student**

Triton was still in the club having a blast with the girls and some male friends.

"Hey what time is it" asked Triton.

"Around twelve" answered a girl a little louder because of the music.

"Wow it's that early" Triton whispered to himself.

"OH man I got to go to work today I need to be going now!" said a guy with a red shirt sitting next to a girl at Triton's table.

"So Triton are you single" asked a girl as the other guys and girls looked at him in that table.

"Yes, I already have someone in mind, but I'm afraid it's gonna be hard to get" he answered back.

"Hey man no time to waste I can get you a girl in less than five minutes, are you up for that?" suggested a guy in the table how who had two girls in his arms.

"Hahaha, that won't be necessary, I know that I she's the one that I want, but I bet I have to work hard to even get a hug" Triton answered.

"Come on, me and my girlfriends could give you a fun time" begged one of the girls in the table pointing at her friends.

"No, I'm fine...now if you excuse me I need to go" Triton replied as he stood up towering over everybody.

"Wait!" Shouted the same girl as she wrote numbers on a piece of paper "Here call me sometime" Triton took the note and walked out of the club.

"Hpfm" he mumbled as he threw the paper away into a trash can "He said it was around twelve...i guess I still have more time". Triton began walking to the hotel and to the apartment. He stepped in the living room and turned on the lights "I guess everyone is sleeping" Triton began walking to a room and opened the door "Hm!" Triton then looked at the blond woman, Integra sleeping on the bed "But what's this...a pretty lady sleeping on my bed at midnight...Wednesday already?"

"I heard that!" Integra exclaimed as she opened her eyes "Why are you in my bedroom?" she asked not turning to see the vampire.

"What are you talking about this is my bedroom, my coat is over-..." replied Triton a he pointed his finger at a closet hoping to find his hat and coat "What where are they"

"I told you, this is my room" she said once again.

"Oh...i guess is the wine that's getting to me" Triton replied.

"We leave at six in the morning" said Integra still not looking back at the bloodsucker.

"Alright I understand...you know it's gonna get chilly later on you should get another blanket" Triton proposed.

"Thanks, but no Thanks" she answered as Triton looked at the floor with his eyes.

"I'm gonna go now" he said.

"You best" she replied as the vampire walked out the door. Triton stepped in his room were he found his normal clothes. He began to undress himself, then he put on his black suit.

"I'm going to see, Alucard" he said as he disappeared from his room to Alucard's room "Alucard what are you doing"

"Reading a magazine" replied the other bloodsucker.

"Hey wanna come train with me?" asked Triton as Alucard lowered his magazine.

"Train what" he replied.

"Martial arts" Triton answered.

"Hm...when we go back home then we will train" said Alucard as he began reading his magazine again.

"Alright, then maybe I'll ask Seras" he replied as Alucard dropped his magazine. Triton appeared in Sera's room. The young girl was rolling on her bed feeling uncomfortable.

"Seras" said Triton while Seras sat up.

"Uhg...Triton...what are you doing here" responded Seras as she rubbed her eyes.

"Look I know that you can't sleep, we sleep all day and wake up at night" replied Triton "I was going to ask you if you wanted to train with me?" he said as Seras looked at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"I don't want to train again, I already know quite a bit about guns" she said.

"Oh no I meant train martial arts, you can't rely on guns forever, so how about some training with me..i can probably teach you a couple of moves that will show those freaks what for"

"Well" said Seras "I am a police girl, I know some moves you know"

"Yes, but I mean long fighting periods not five to ten second fights" Triton replied.

"Well...It's obvious I can't sleep, so...eh alright I guess I can learn some moves, but I just took a shower".

"So?...are you gonna cry about it like a spoiled child with out her bottle of milk to feed on?" he responded as Seras grew a bit angry.

"No!...I'm not like that" she growled

"Good, now let's go somewhere proper for training" said Triton as he began to think "I know! How about an abandoned army base" suggested Triton.

"Well...alright" said Seras as they both disappeared to a very far army base.

"Perfect" said Triton then he began looking for some light switch for the courtyard. He found some and the courtyard lit up somewhat. The army base was like a hunted house, bullets were on the moldy grass, old blood on the walls, a rotten skeleton on a tank. The night was cool. Not cold but some what warm "When it starts to get cold lets leave...because I don't like cold weather"

"Right" she replied.

"Now, let see what you know about martial arts" said Triton "Right now you won't do your best, but when I back you up into a corner" Triton began to play with her mind. Seras found her surrounded by ghouls and with blood on her uniform.

"Ah" she yelled as the ghouls grabbed on to her, some piercing her flesh as they stretched her, then her eyes turned blood red. Triton then made the ghouls disappear and made his appearance look like a ghoul. Seras turned to Triton who looked like a ghoul In her mind and ran with great speed to him, she tried to take off his head, but she kept missing, she tried to hit every area she could but failed then Triton put his fingers on her forehead making the mind games go away "Huh what"

"Hm...your speed, strength, endurance and stamina are great" Triton spoke "But it's no good if you don't know how to control it".

"I'm sorry is just that every time I get into a blood-rage I lose control" responded Seras.

"I though that you could at least control it...well how about just some sparring" said Triton as he spread his feet a little and let his arms hang down a little past his waist. Seras put her arms up and went for the kill, trying to hit Triton but he dodged the hit's with out moving his feet "No no no, you look for weak spots in his defense stance, you just don't attack like that because you will get beaten before you know it" Triton then put his arms down again "If you wish to see a demonstration of how bad your technique is, then fight me again with all your might!". Seras let out a wild cry as she began running with a her might, she then jumped hoping to land a punch to his face but then her eyes opened in pain.

"Ar..argh... . " she groaned. Before she could land the punch, Triton punched her in the stomach with great force and speed before she landed on the floor. Seras was spitting out mouthfuls of blood onto the ground.

"You see..." Triton said "I doubt this is your best...you haven't drank any blood for weeks have you?" Seras looked at him for a while then threw up more blood "You're a weak opponent for your enemies...perhaps I should train you in combat". Seras sat up on the ground spitting out some blood. Triton offered her a hand and she accepted it "Look...you maybe good with guns, even great..but!...you make an easy victory when it comes to hand-to-hand combat...I'm telling you right here...I actually don't know a lot about guns I just know to put bullets in the revolver, pull the trigger, and the name of my guns, but when it comes to martial arts...I am a master...i practiced them for more than five hundred years"

"Just how old are you" she asked while rubbing her edged of her mouth to rub off the blood

"I'm five hundred and twenty four years old" answered Triton "back in my time there was no modern guns...i only fought with my bare hands...that's why I know a lot...so what do you say child..do you want me to train you or is two masters too much for you"

"Well, Master Alucard is my over all master" she responded.

"Well of course, I'll just be your fighting master, then when you have mastered the art I'll let you go"

"Hm...are you sure you can put up with me" she asked.

"Yes...I might get a little angry sometimes but yeah" he replied "hey I have a question"

"Yes" she responded.

"Is Integra really this off, I mean I heard stories about her being so serious on her work...but really?...she thought I would trade information?"

"Well since you came she's been like this" said Seras then she smiled "I think she likes you" Triton face made a little line of blush under his eyes "Wait I know what's going here"

"What" Triton replied as Seras made one of her chibi faces.

"You like her don't you" she said while Triton crossed his arms.

"So...what if I do, huh?" he responded.

"Haha I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Okay okay, anyways we'll start training today when we get back home, alright" said Triton in a very demanding as Seras still kept her smile.

"Yes, sir..hehe" she replied while she looked at him with her cute eyes.

"And another thing" Triton added "When you train with me you will wear pants, not skirts"

"But why" she asked.

"First, it's how proper student's of mine wear and second...well..I can't stay focused on the training lessons if my eyes are somewhere else" said Triton as Seras blushed deeply and crossed her legs pulling her skirt down a little more.

"Hm...perv!" she replied.

"What...I bet Alucard does the same thing, heha" he responded. Sera's face got even more red.

"Let's just go back, okay!" she hissed.

"Okay, fine" said Triton.

Triton and Seras made it back to the hotel, they went to sleep for a couple of hours, then they went to the airport at six in the morning...the flight took the same amount of time and they were back to the Hellsing mansion by ten o'clock. Integra got back to doing her usual, along with Walter. Seras, Alucard, and Triton went to sleep.

_**Triton's dream**_

"_Triton" said a very ghostly voice "Triton...Tri- oh to hell with this, wake up bitch!"_

"_Hrgh!" mumbled Triton as his eyes opened to see a black background._

"_Yo! Try! What's been going on man" said the voice sound more male like now._

"_That voice" Triton whispered "I think I know it" then from behind someone smacked him on his head._

"_I'm over here, dumbass" said a guy around his twenty fives. He had long brown hair, he dressed in a green shirt with black pants, with a leviathan necklace._

"_S...Steve" Triton mumbled._

"_Yo!...looks like you remember me, bro" replied Steve._

"_But how" responded Triton making a smile._

"_Now before you get emotional and shit, let me tell you that I'm a dream" said the guy. He was shorter than Triton and spoke with an Italian accent._

"_A...a dream" asked Triton._

"_Hey where's your Italian accent...surely you didn't forget it while you where left on your own serving Great Britain" _

"_Well I-" Triton was interrupted _

"_Lovely, now shut up and listen" he said "You will come face to face with the man who killed me, my mother, my father and all of those in our family"_

"_I will?" Triton replied_

"_Yes...Now I came by to see my Amici, and to inform you of the murderer..and by the way" said Steve getting closer to Triton's ear "Have you have any fun with a girl lately"_

"_What!...no not yet" Triton responded._

"_What..you mean you haven't banged a bitch yet!" he implored with power._

"_Well I kinda like this-" he was interrupted again._

"_What, that Seras chick or Integra" he replied._

"_How do you know of them?" Triton asked._

"_I can see anything, dumbass I'm dead, which means I know what you are doing twenty-four seven" he responded._

"_Well-" again, interrupted._

"_That's great bro, but I got to get going, nice to see my old friend again...and later"_

_**Reality**_

With that Triton opened his eyes and was back to reality.

"Hpmf...still the same guy I always knew" said Triton. The top of his bed began to move up until it was settled. Triton stood up, put on his coat, glasses guns and went to Integra's office. It was already night. Integra was Typing in her computer and what-not then she stopped as she saw Triton.

"Master, are there any new missions" Triton spoke as the blond woman looked back at her computer.

"No...not yet, now if you don't mind I'm busy" she replied as Walter came in.

"Good evening, Walter" Said Triton While Walter came in with some tea.

"Good evening, Triton" Walter responded back.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Triton as the butler looked at his watch.

"I believe it's eight thirty seven" Walter answered.

"Well I have to get going, I need to train my new student" said Triton while Integra and Walter looked at him with a curious face. The vampire disappeared and reappeared in Sera's room. He looked at the coffin like bed then looked at the blood pocket in a bucket of cold ice. His arm began to slowly move towards the packet until he stopped.

"Ahem...no no I already had my fill, besides she's gonna need this blood for her training" said Triton, then he got closed to the coffin and gave it three knocks.

"Mhghm" mumbled Seras inside the coffin, then the top began to raise.

"Well hello, now come on we got training to do" said Triton as Seras at up on her bed "Here, this is the outfit that you will wear alright"

"What, when did you made this" she replied as she took the nicely folded pants with a stylish shirt "Wow, these are very fine pieces of clothing". The pants were made of black leather and the shirt was tight, black and made out of Nylon.

"Show up to Training with these, alright" said Triton.

"Yes, sir" she replied as Triton waited outside. Seras began to undress herself and put on the clothes, then she walked out.

"Heha...wow you make everything look good on you, Miss Victoria" said Triton as Seras blushed a little bit.

"Hehe thank you" she replied. Then as they were walking Alucard appeared in front of them.

"So, what is this about?' he asked.

"Well Seras needs some fighting moves, So I made her my new student" Answered Triton "But no worries you're the overall master, I'll just be training her four hours a night Monday through Friday"

"Well, Police girl, you do need to Improve" Alucard responded "Alright, I guess this will be fine" Alucard then disappeared.

"Alright police girl, I'm going to take you to where I only taken my students" said Triton.

"well, I thought I was your first student" she replied.

"No, I had three more...but they were killed" Responded Triton.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said.

"Alright, now stay calm" said Triton as he began to spin around in the exact same spot creating a thick black aura around him, then the vampire disappeared and the aura got under Seras, she began to spin until she faded away. Seras screamed as she saw that she was falling, then the fall stopped a couple of feet from the ground and she landed safely.

"What, where are we?" she asked as she saw a huge room, she was standing on a black mat, the walls were white it had the leviathan logo on every one. There were rooms with equipment and a bunch of other accessories "Am...Am I in a gymnasium or something"

"No...this is the room I created a long time ago, this is where I train, and also train my students" replied Triton as Seras looked above. There was no ceiling, just cold, thick darkness.

"Well, now that we're here, what do I do first?" Asked Seras.

"Well, we warm up" answered Triton as he bent his neck making a crack sound "Run as fast as you can for one minute all the way from there to here" Triton pointing at the very end of the long room to where he was standing.

"Alright" she said while she got ready.

"Go!" Triton shouted as Seras ran. She had very good speed, In fifteen second she had ran the thing twelve times. One minute came and Triton yelled Stop making Seras halt.

"...forty eight...what a number" said Triton as Seras made a smile while catching her breath "If you're trying to disappoint me!" Sera's smile faded away "Ah...did you drink any blood when we first got to the mansion?"

"UH..no...no, sir" she replied with her head down.

"Ahhh...this is going to be long hours of Training"

**Hey guys Chapter five is up! Please review your thoughts and some advice is always good, have a great day...or night!"**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, we warm up" answered Triton as he bent his neck making a crack sound "Run as fast as you can for one minute all the way from there to here" Triton pointing at the very end of the long room to where he was standing.

"Alright" she said while she got ready.

"Go!" Triton shouted as Seras ran. She had very good speed, In fifteen seconds she had ran the thing twelve times. One minute came and Triton yelled Stop making Seras halt.

"...forty eight...what a number" said Triton as Seras made a smile while catching her breath "If you're trying to disappoint me!" Sera's smile faded away "Ah...did you drink any blood when we first got to the mansion?"

"UH..no...no, sir" she replied with her head down.

"Ahhh...this is going to be long hours of Training"

Chapter 6:**Valentine** **Brothers!**

Triton then walked to a room. He was there for a couple of minutes then he came back with a fresh packet of blood. He stood next to Seras as he looked at her.

"Here" he said "Drink this packet, I cannot have weak vampires as my students"

"But" she replied "I'm afraid if I drink blood I will lose my humanity" at that moment Triton snapped. He then took Seras from the collar of her outfit with his left arm and lifted her up until she was above Triton's height.

"Listen!...you unworthy scum...you are not longer human!" he yelled "You have true vampire blood flowing through your veins...Alucard shared his golden blood with you so you can live and learn from one of the best vampires that ever existed.. and here you are now a weak, spineless vampiric police girl that can't even drink blood to stay alive!" Triton shook her furiously making her almost shed a tear "Alucard and myself are two of the small amount of survivors...if not the only ones!..." Triton then let go of her collar, making her fall to the hard mat from above seven feet.

"I will not put up with such weak scums like yourself...you can either accept that you're a vampire and drink the blood or you can get out of my face!" Seras sat up on the mat. She had watery eyes from all the rough shacking and offending. Triton's Furious face faded slowly as a tear came down from her cheek. Then he kneed down on one knee and looked at her.

"Look...I'm sorry,..I didn't mean to snap like that" he said in a nice and calm voice again while he removed the falling tear on her cheek with his finger "It's just that I don't get it...you're not human anymore..you're a vampire, you got to learn to drink blood in order to survive, even if you drink a small portion you will regain a lot of what is failing you right now" Triton then stood up and offered his hand as she accepted it.

"I'm sorry" she replied in a disappointing voice while Triton turned his back. He grabbed a glass and poured blood from the packet until the glass was at half.

"Seras" he said "Do you still want to be trained?"

"I do...but" she replied.

"Then drink all of the blood in the glass...if you wanna be trained you'll have to drink at least this much for you to keep up" responded the bloodsucker as he offered the glass "Come on Seras, you want to live right...you want to keep living along side your master" Seras then slowly took the glass "You want to keep living with the one you love"

"m-...Master" she whispered.

"Drink Seras" he commanded, the she closed her eyes and drank. She swallowed every drop and took the glass away from her lips. She now felt way better and stronger.

"Alright" said Triton taking the glass making it disappear "you have experience with your vampire powers and you being a police girl, so I'll jump to level two"

"What do I do in level two?" she asked.

"I want you to put a hold on me, so I can see if it has weak spots or a way to make it better" replied Triton.

"Oh okay" she responded. Triton stood perfectly still while Seras went from behind and put him in a very good hold. They both fell on the mat.

"Well I have to admit, it is a very good hold...but!" Triton used his free arm to elbow Seras in the face "It has a weak spot" Seras got up holding her head from the big elbow "This proves to me that you got a good hold to rely on, now it's time to make it stronger"

"How?" she asked. Triton then made a vest appeared in his hands.

"Put this on, it weights four hundred kilos, once you get used to the weight and you can do things you normally would, when you will take it off, your speed will increase tremendously"

"Wait if that vest weights four hundred kilos, but how can he hold it with such ease?" she wondered to herself. Triton opened the vest, walked to her and put it on her, then closed it.

"Argh!...it's heavy" she said.

"Well, of course" Triton replied "Now push-up position!" Seras then slowly got into a push-up position on the mat "fifty push ups now!" Seras began doing the push-ups, every time she did one it really did a number on her "Nine...Ten, come on Seras!". A couple of minutes passed and she fell on the mat "Twenty four..eh...not bad, but not good...pick yourself up!" Seras got up slowly and very tired.

"Run for two minutes as fast as you can!" Seras began running, but for Triton it looked like walking "Come on, Seras! Faster!" he yelled. Seras was now even more tired, she began slowing down until she collapsed on the mat "One minute and ten seconds...how disappointing" Seras then looked at him with a _help me _look "I'm kidding, when I first tried it I didn't last the two minutes, but if you train hard and never take of that vest it will do good" Triton then grabbed a small cup and poured blood in it "Here" Seras then slapped the cup off his hands.

"No!" she replied furiously "I don't need blood I can do this" She then got up to her feet slowly.

"Hm...i think I have an idea on how to keep up your strength and not having to drink any blood" responded Triton.

"What...really!" she said in excitement.

"I guess we'll quit for today, and continue tomorrow" replied Triton "Oh and don't take off your vest"

"But it's so uncomfortable" she argued.

"Ah fine!" Triton made it tight and slim like her uniform, and can be transparent, so it can go with the outfit.

"Oh yay!" she said. Then Triton disappeared and the room disappeared as well and Seras found herself in her room "Argh!...i can't...move" she tried to move to her bed. She sat on it and the bed gave way due to the weight "Aahahh!"

"I have something for you to sleep on, so just hold tight for a couple of days" said Triton in her mind.

"Argh!" she yelled in disgust and madness.

_**One week later**_

A week passed and everything started to go very good, Sera's bed got replaced by a reinforced coffin so it can hold the vest weight and keep her strength to the maximum, she began to improve a lot better in her training with Triton. Doing over one hundred push ups and running for thirty minutes and some sparring with her fighting teacher, she improved but still no match. Triton asked for a new and more fierce gun then his other guns combined he also began to follow orders and be nicer to his boss Sir Integra, earning some friendship points perhaps some stronger feelings for him as well...and Alucard...well he was Alucard.

It was the afternoon around six o'clock, Seras was resting from her training with Triton. Alucard was in his throne chatting with Triton while Sir Integra was at the conference table discussing some business.

"Hey, Alucard let me see your jackal for a second" said Triton as Alucard looked at him for awhile then let him hold the jackal gun "Oh man, she's a beauty"

"Yeah, I had this weird dream about someone named jackal" Alucard replied.

"This gun is totally an ass-whooper for mindless ghouls and freaks" suggested Triton just as Walter came in the room with a suitcase.

"Ah, Triton, I was looking all over for you" Walter said Triton began walking towards the butler.

"And what is this?" asked the bloodsucker.

"Remember one week ago, you asked for a new more fierce gun...well it finally came" replied Walter as he opened the case. In there was a big gun it had a lot of chambers and a long barrel "The Diesel is a ten mm anti-freak Triple barrel Revolver, it has eighteen chambers for your bullets, it is automatic so you won't have to bother with pulling the hammer again after you shoot, it weights in at ten kilograms, I didn't include bullets because we all know you can summon them, and last but not least you be able to shoot six times before reloading since you shoot three bullets instead of one"

"Walter, this is a masterpiece, truly the definition of perfect, maybe know this beauty can provide a descent challenge to the jackal" Triton replied.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, now I'll be going now" responded the butler as he left.

"Ah, man I can't wait to try this baby out" said Triton as Alucard got a closer look.

"I must admit, that is a beauty, maybe now we can-...huh?" Alucard then heard a crashing noise coming from the outside.

Outside the gates had been busted open by wild shooting. And with a snap of fingers ghouls started to come out

"What?...what is going on" said on of the guy in the conference room.

"Report, come in!" Integra barked at the phone.

"Ah...we're being attacked by an unknown enemy, all outside communications have been cut off...we can't-oh no oh OH NOAH-" Sir Integra's face was in disbelief. Then another person came through the phone.

"Sir Integra is the army of ghouls! arghhhhahah!-"

"Hey what the hell is going up there" said Triton.

"You idiot we're being attacked" replied Alucard as he sat on his throne once gain.

"UH man I was just going to sleep after this...I'll be right back" replied Triton.

"Hey!, the blonde one is mine so if you see him tell him I'm waiting for his presence" responded Alucard.

"Yeah sure" replied Triton as he calmly began to go to the second floor.

"A ghoul army!" yelled Integra.

"First we must leave!" said one of the gentlemen just as a crash was heard above.

"That was the helicopter" said Integra "This is a very well planed attack"

"Oh hello, is this thing on...sweet...alright this message is going out to the round table conference and especially that queen bitch herself miss Hellsing!" said Jan through the phone in the conference room.

Triton's ears went up after he heard that "Oh hell the fuck no!...who ever he is, he's dead!"

"Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers!, I'm Jan Valentine and well will see you once me and the boys finish lunch, let me be the first to thank you for these tasty snacks, by tomorrow Hellsing will be nothing by a pile of shit. We're coming to kill you, I want to hear you cry and beg, but in the mean time I recommend pissing yourself followed by a course of praying to your impotent god, but hey there's always time to be a man and kill yourself thank you London we love you GOODNIGHT!"

Triton was walking at his own speed...he was tacking his time.

"ah, lets see-hm?" Triton came face to face with Luke "Oh good sir Alucard is waiting for you"

"And who might you be" replied the blonde man.

"Haha that's not any of your business, so if you will excuse me I'll be heading this way...have a nice day" Triton then walked passed Luke. Luke turned his head towards the vampire, then turned his head to the hallway.

"Hm..nice tip" said Luke as he walked. Triton then walked through the halls until he started to see dead bodies being devoured.

"Oh man this stinks!" yelled Triton as he pinched his nose "Ugh well I guess I have to live with it" Triton began walking in the middle of the hallway every ghoul staring at him "So...where is this Jan Valentine" after that a bunch of ghouls jumped Triton but he made short work out of them by opening his eyes wide making the ghouls explode. "Weak...Hm?" Triton could hear Jan in Integra's office "There you are" with that he ran, he's speed was massive he couldn't be seen.

"Ah, fuck this are some fine Cigars!, hahaha I mean come on! That's just fucked up, people are starving in the world and she's wasting money on this! a slow and agonizing death is too good for that stick up her ass bitch ahh!?" Jan said as a bullet pierced the door and Jan's head. The brother hit the wall hard, The door exploded and Triton stood there.

"I can't believe I let someone breathing on this floor" said Jan. Triton began to walk into the office.

"So you are the so called Jan Valentine" replied Triton as Jan stood up.

"And who the fuck are you, bitch" Replied Jan as Triton threw a bullet at his mouth.

"Triton...the one who will make this night your last" With that Triton threw his coat and his hat and glasses. He was left with his black suit "Power increase to form number two!...Lies to lies, death to deaths, for I am Triton, Monster from the depths" Triton separated his legs a little bit and let his arms fall to his waist. Blue flames started to circle around him like an aura. Ten feet white cobras with sharp teeth began to circle inside the fire and Triton.

"Tha Fuck...kill him!" yelled Jan as the ghouls marched and ran to Triton. Then they all got blown away and smashed into walls. Triton stood there in black leather pants with chains a black shirt and the sleeves ripped off. His arms grew a little bigger and were very defined his chest became a little bigger too and his abs were also improved. he black gloves that were half way to his forearms and with the logo of the leviathans in white. His hair was went to his shoulders with the ends spiked up and instead of black and was brown. His eyes turned White and his fangs grew longer. His aura was pure cold ocean blue with white cobras dancing in them from now and then. He looked at seven ghouls and immediately the ghouls exploded in a rain off blood. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I come for you" said Triton. Jan was freaked out.

"Argh fuck you, All of you kill him!" the ghouls all attacked Triton. Triton stood very still the ghouls grabbed and started to bite him, but heir teeth couldn't penetrate the skin. A ghoul was biting his left bicep, The vampire then flexed the bicep making the ghoul's Skull explode.

"Ahh!" he yelled as the aura extended making all the ghouls vanish.

"Ah...wha what what happened?" Said Jan covered in sweat. Triton then appeared behind him

"I happened" Triton Replied as Jan turned around only to be hit by a powerful blow to the face.

"What is that" said Walter in the conference room along side Seras.

"It sound like it's coming from your office, and the ghouls are heading that way" said Seras.

"But who...you are here along with Seras..and Alucard is...down..It's TRITON!" Replied Integra.

"What..." Replied Walter.

"I known Triton enough to know that he's the one that is fighting those ghouls and the so called Valentine brother" said Again Integra.

"We will go and have a look" replied Walter.

Triton kneed Jan in the stomach and delivered twenty two punched to his stomach in less then five seconds. He appeared behind Jan as he punched his back. He took his head and started to punch it. He didn't use his full strength because he wanted to make him suffer. He threw the body to a wall and punched and kicked him again while Jan was covered in blood. A punch to his mouth that pulled out several teeth, another punch to the forehead then a kick to the back of the neck. Not only did Triton's Strength increase tremendously but also his speed. Triton punched and kicked the body around for minutes non stop until the other half of the army of ghouls showed up. Triton kicked Jan away and looked at the army of more than forty ghouls.

"Haha...don't push your luck!" he said as His aura came in instantly "Creatures of the night, demons of hell I am your master, Come out I unleash you upon thy enemy!" Triton yelled as three White cobras around the length of twenty five feet were summoned with furious red eyes and flesh piercing teeth. The giant snakes went after the army of ghouls devouring them and squeezing them into pools of blood. Walter and Seras came down and saw pools of blood, rotten body parts and three giant snakes.

"That will be enough" said Triton as the snakes returned to his and his aura were off.

"Who are you?" asked Walter.

"Hahaha...Triton My good Sir Walter" replied Triton.

"Triton...and what will this be" said Walter as Seras took a look.

"Ah..Triton?" she asked.

"Hahah what this only my second form" he said making his aura pop out in an instant making them both flinch. Triton with his powers made Jan's head come to his hand "This is the Jan Valentine we heard about" Triton then let him drop on the floor next to Walter.

"Ahga!...ah...you...you all are so fucking...fucking dead!" said Jan.

"You are in no position to make threats" replied Walter as Triton checked Seras.

"Seras" He said making the blonde girl freeze "Do you have your vest on?"

"Ah Yes of course you told me to never take it off unless if needed to" she replied with a smile.

"Good" responded the vampire.

"Now it's time for some answers" said Walter.

"Aha...aha..ahaha" Jan laughed as the ghouls of Hellsing came through the door.

"What...you didn't want to kill them, you turn all of Hellsing into ghouls!" said Walter."Here take this trash I'll take care of the ghouls!" said Triton.

"Triton remember they didn't became ghouls by choice..have mercy and give them a quick and harmless death" replied the Butler as Triton gave him a thumbs up. Walter and Seras carried Jan to the conference room for he was too broken and beat to even talk.

"Well then shall we" said Triton as his blue flame aura came to life again "This is good for my Diesel" Triton got out his new gun and put bullets in it then gave the revolver a spin "I am sorry" he shot at them tacking out three of them, moving from side to side firing his gun killing and killing. then in no time the ghouls were dead all shot in the head. While he was heading to the conference room, the group met Triton half there.

"So" said Triton as he returned to his original from.

"Please Triton, tell me that you gave them a quick death..those poor men didn't chose this" said Integra.

"Yes, my master" replied Triton as he disappeared. Triton appeared in Alucard's room where he was fighting luke.

"Come on!...get up attack me, you only suffered the loss of your legs, summon up your familiars, transform your body, heal your missing legs and stand. The evening is still so young, come on! Hurry hurry hurry!, pull yourself together, the fun has just began, come on Hurry!" he yelled while Triton sat on the throne with an amused face.

"Hahaha oh man this is better than cable, hahaha" laughed Triton.

"Monster!" yelled Luke as Alucard put on a disappointed look along with Triton.

"So...i see you for what you really are, you're pathetic, nothing but a useless sniveling lump of meat!" replied Alucard.

"Shut up! You're nothing but the Hellsing family toy!, a dog for the church of England not even fit to call himself a vampire!, a puppe-"

"Silence!" yelled Alucard while Luke flinched.

"Am a dog, then you're dog food" replied Alucard as Triton watched closely at the hell-hound made a meal out of Luke.

"Was that really all you had, is a shame I over estimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit, now you're nothing but dog shit" said Alucard as he sucked up the blood.

"Haha, bravo my good friend excellent show" said Triton clapping while he got out of the throne to let Alucard sit on it.

"Ahh a waste of my time, but hey there's more to you then I thought, ain't that right Mr. second form" replied Alucard.

"Hahaha, yes...now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now" replied Triton while he began to walk.

"Ah master" said Seras as she came in.

"Hello there, miss Victoria, what happened to the Valentine freak?"" Triton greeteed while asking a question.

"Well he went up in flames, the last word he said was millennium I think" she replied.

"Hm...well I'll see you later...having to increase my power takes a big amount of energy" responded Triton as he disappeared. Seras then looked at Alucard.

"Yes, Police Girl" said Alucard.

"Well Sir, I just came here to...see if you were alright" replied the blonde hair girl.

"Ahaha, well of course am alright...i see you gotten better with your training...good" replied Alucard as Seras began starring at the ground giggling like a little girl who first met a boy in 3rd grade. "What is this"

"Well, I just..um..well?" she replied with a little blush.

"Yes.." said the bloodsucker.

"Well I just thought if..we could...well...have a nice walk sometime?" she asked touching her fingers. Alucard looked at her for a while, then he spoke.

"Haha, Yes...why not, my sweet Police girl, Seras Victoria"

**Well Guys that was chapter 6...i really feel uncomfortable with this chapter...so if you don't like it please go easy on me, review your thoughts...and have a nice day...or night. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm...well I'll see you later...having to increase my power takes a big amount of energy" responded Triton as he disappeared. Seras then looked at Alucard.

"Yes, Police Girl" said Alucard.

"Well Sir, I just came here to...see if you were alright" replied the blonde hair girl.

"Ahaha, well of course am alright...i see you gotten better with your training...good" replied Alucard as Seras began starring at the ground giggling like a little girl who first met a boy in 3rd grade. "What is this"

"Well, I just..um..well?" she replied with a little blush.

"Yes.." said the bloodsucker.

"Well I just thought if..we could...well...have a nice walk sometime?" she asked touching her fingers. Alucard looked at her for a while, then he spoke.

"Haha, Yes...why not, my sweet Police girl, Seras Victoria"

Chapter 7: **Playing Cards and Untamed Fire**.

_**Part one**_

"Sir Integra" said Walter While holding a pack of papers in his hand near Integra's desk. The young woman turned her face to see the wizened butler "Since all of our memberships were massacred during the Valentine brothers attack, then turned into ghouls only to be killed again by Triton Himself, I have taken the liberty of assigning mercenaries"

"Mercenaries you say" replied the woman "People motivated by the lust of money...Do you think we can trust such soldiers?"

"Normally I would doubt it, but these soldiers are proper professionals, as long as they have a contract and get their money on time, The Wild Geese will never let us down"

It was night and The Wild Geese were In the Hellsing Mansion. everyone was talking here and there.

"What is this" said a soldier next to the captain Bernadotte.

"Yeah, are we going to be fighting in London from now on?" asked another soldier among the men.

"At least there's no sand here" another soldier replied.

"Look people, I can't think of another way to say this, but they're going to be paying us to kill monsters" said Pip answering the soldiers curious questions.

"They're going to be paying us to do what-?" replied a companion while two in the background laughed.

"It's true" said the voice of Integra herself "The enemies are immortal creatures, who sustain themselves by drinking human blood...your job gentlemen is to exterminate this monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water...put a stake through it's heart, cut off it's head, burn the corpse, And scatter the ashes"

"You're crazy, everybody knows that there's no such things as monsters-" replied a soldier.

"Then everybody is quite mistaken!, for over a century the Hellsing organization has fought a secret war against the forces of darkness...The vampire in particular" she responded "for those who still need convening" she paused as she pointed both of her index fingers pointing opposite directions...left and right of course! "I present to you a genuine vampire and a bloodsucker capable of eliminating any pest that has ever roamed the earth"

Out of the shadows Seras appeared in her slim yellow outfit leaning against a wall and at the right a black figure with glowing red eyes appeared making all the spines of the men shake. Pip looked at Seras while the men looked at the black figure with goosebumps.

"Oh no, wait hang on..you're...you're really a vampire?" asked Pip as he got out of his chair to get a better view of beautiful, Young, Seras.

"Yes...I am..hello" she responded in a cute voice.

"So..you're a vampire" asked a soldier as the black figure appeared behind him

"I don't know, am I?" it said while the men backed up quickly, only for the black figure to appear behind them again "Don't back away, I'm only...a monster" the men fell down and screamed while the black figure laughed, then got out of the shadows to fully See Triton smiling his cat like smile.

"Come on" said Seras snapping her fingers while Pip turned to her after he took a look at his screaming companions.

"hahaha, Okay, this is all tricks right, so if you're a vampire then I'm Frankenstein monster!" he replied while walking monstrously to Seras, only to be flicked in the head and send crashing to a wall thanks to her vampire powers and Triton's intense training.

"Captain!" yelled a soldier as Pip fell down.

"Argh" he groaned while petting his head as Seras stood there moving her index finger in circles and smiling her innocent girl smile.

"...nice" said Triton in Seras' head.

"Argh..i..can't..believe..this" said Pip covered in blood with a massive headache "You're...you're telling me that, that girl is actually a vampire"

"Damn right she is" replied Alucard while going through a wall "The police girl might me the lowest of the low, and Triton might be an immature when it comes to being serious, but they are both very much vampires"

"Hey!" said Said Triton in Alucard's head. The men gasped in fear While Seras smiled and Triton crossed his arms a little angry.

"What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards, do you really think they'll be of any use to us" said Alucard.

"Maybe, I was looking for good boot polishers down town, but they might do the trick" replied Triton while Alucard giggled evilly.

"My deepest apologies mam, I tried to stop him" said Walter coming in.

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep, I want them to take their measure" said Alucard.

"Hey, who's going to be guarding me while I sleep" replied Triton.

"You're a big boy, you can take good care of yourself, right Little Triton" replied Alucard teasing the other bloodsucker who was exploding in furious, agonizing, anger in his head while biting his bottom lip

"_Just wait until you're alone Alucard, just wait!"_ Triton pondered.

"Now that Introductions are over" Walter said while getting a letter out "A most unusual letter arrived in the post today"

"What sort of letter" replied the blonde woman while grabbing the letter "From Vatican special operation division thirteen, the Iscariot organization, Enrico Maxwell"

Integra and Walter were in a museum waiting for Enrico.

"What time is it, Walter?" she asked.

"It's just past three, mam" replied the butler.

"They arranged this meeting, and still managed to be late...do you think is a trap?" she asked again.

"I doubt they would be bold enough to arranged an attack, especially in the heart of enemy territory" Answered Walter. Then they heard talking. They looked at the two people walking towards them talking about the museum. They people stopped and started at Integra and Walter.

"I think we're a bit late" said Enrico.

"It will appear so sir" replied Reonaldo.

"Oh dear So Sorry to" he said but was interrupted.

"That's close enough" said Integra "What business that Vatican have here, and why send the Iscariots the dirtiest of their dirty little secret"

"Oh how unfortunate, it appears our reputation has proceeded us, allow me to introduce myself, my name Is Enrico Maxwell, I'm the head of the Iscariot Organization it is a pleasure to meet you" replied Enrico.

"I really don't care who you are, just tell me what you want" responded Integra.

"There's no need to take such a hard tone, we didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you"

"I don't believe you, you done nothing but show content for our treaties" replied Integra with power "This latest incident with Anderson in Northern island was inexcusable, he killed two of my best men in Baldric, I barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you had to go-" she was interrupted.

"Will you shut up!" Enrico yelled while breaking his glasses.

"How dare you!" replied Integra.

"You really expect us to really do as you please, two men? If we had slaughtered two million of your protestant scum I wouldn't have shed a tear, I'm here under direct orders from his holiness, otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures" Enrico replied in anger "So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English Sow!" he yelled.

"A sow?" replied Alucard while going through a wall.

"Really? A sow?" said Triton going through the other wall.

"nothing like an Iscariot who inspire the fear of god" said Alucard.

"Such Formidable Contumelies wouldn't you say" replied Triton.

"Two thousand years of your absurd nonsense, truly, somethings never do seem to change" said Alucard.

"The great Vampire, Alucard, the Hellsing family pet creature, I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before...Is a great Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Replied Enrico, then he move his eyes towards the white coated Vampire Triton "But I can't say I've seen you before, or even knew of your existence for that matter"

"Well, My name is Triton...and If Alucard is the Hellsing Vampire pet, then I guess that role is for me too, Mister Maxwell" replied Triton getting his 10mm Diesel out Along with Alucard who got his four-fifty-four Casull out as well and both pointed their guns at the silvered hair man.

"It a pleasure to meet you, but now we must say good-bye" said Alucard "You dare call our master a sow?"

"What nerve!, I guess we have to drown you in a rain of bullets, you rotten piece of meat with legs" said Triton.

"Oh how absolutely Terrifying" replied Enrico making his fingers move in 'fear' "How can a man expect to deal with two people that put a gun in his face, I think you agree the turnabout is fair play, so why don't we make this fight a bit more interesting" said Enrico snapping his fingers "Anderson!" he yelled as the Judas priest stood at the end of the hall. Then Anderson put a sword through the floor and held four more close to his face.

_**(I tried my best at what Anderson says) **_"Ask of me and I shall give the heathen for their Inheritance, and for thy possession...the ends of the earth" said Anderson as he quoted lines from the bible while walking towards the group. The priest continued walking saying his bible quotes.

"No Anderson stop!" commanded Maxwell but the priest still walked towards Alucard.

"This could be over with one swing of my sword" said Anderson. Just as Alucard walked towards him laughing silently.

"Haha, oh this is gonna be good, maybe I get to witness the full onslaught of this Fight" said Triton while putting his gun away and walking in the middle of Walter and Integra. Alucard threw his glasses as he got hold of his two guns.

"Hahahaha, neither of us can back down in front of an enemy, come on then Judas Priest!" said Alucard pointing his guns at Anderson.

"Haha, you wont be so fortunate this time, vampire" replied Anderson lifting his bayonets.

"Stop am ordering you to stop!" yelled Maxwell.

"Hi!" said Seras Interrupting the focus of the vampire and priest with a swarm of innocent seniors "Right this way everybody". The crowds of old people reflected upon the gun of Alucard and the glasses of Anderson. Triton was in the background trying not laugh, making weird noises of air trying to escape "Everyone in the Japanese tour, right this way please" Triton was still trying not to laugh while Anderson and Alucard stood there without moving a muscle. "Right this way, we're walking" finally Alucard put his gun away.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight" said Alucard.

"Yes you may have a point" replied Anderson

"I'm going back to sleep waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting...Triton let's go there's no need to stay here longer" responded Alucard while Triton calmed down.

"Hahahaha, alright, hehahaha oh man that was funny as hell!" replied Triton while the vampires disappeared Alexander then put his bayonets away and walked.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I'm going back to Rome" said Alexander, then he made a happy face that made Maxwell flinch "I must say this is an excellent museum, perhaps next time you'll allow me to bring several of the children in the orphanage"

"Of course!" replied Maxwell "That wont be a problem"

"Next time I swear I will rip him to bloody pieces" whispered the priest while he walked away.

"Hahaha, it seems we both have to contend with some rather difficult subordinate" said Integra "Well, are you done pig!"

"Oh yes, I'm quite done, now that violence is out of the way, perhaps you care to join me in the cafe garden" replied Maxwell.

"Hm...well after you then" she replied, then they both began walking in a hall. Ronaldo and Walter gave off a relaxing sigh.

"Well done!" said Walter giving Seras a thumps up.

"Thank you" she replied with the exact same action.

Alucard and Triton found themselves at the Hellsing head quarters.

"Ahh... this is way too early for my comfort" said Alucard.

"Yes, I agree" replied Triton "You know...my room is too small for my taste, I prefer something like where you hang out; a huge area"

"Haha, don't ask me such requests, Triton, Perhaps consult Integra" Responded Alucard.

"Ahh...well she is the boss, correct" Triton replied, then he jumped a little and sat on the air floating with his legs manly crossed "Humans can be such a bother sometimes"

"Hm, of course, but may I ask, Why" Alucard responded looking at the floating vampire.

"Well...i remember when I, myself, was human...I remember Running around in the fields with my friends, to train with my master in martial arts, and just to feel joy for once" Said Triton.

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer my question" replied Alucard.

"Well, some humans can be rather nice to speak and express your feelings too, and some are pure evil always wanting to get what they want...I will never forget that day" Triton then began having a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

It was a stormy day, the sky was at it's light blue while the clouds turned into a gray abyss full of nothing but sadness. Acid rain came down hard on the concrete. On the wet and humid streets was a boy, a black haired boy with stunning blue eyes, he was walking towards his home from a rough day at his school. He walked and Walked until from a distance he saw his house, but he also saw somebody taking a little girl, around the ages of thirteen to fourteenth, into a shack.

The boy and his family always kept things of labor in there. The Boy, Leonardo, ran to his house, then he headed towards the old shack. He arrived and threw his backpack into the rich soil near his house and then rushed to the broken down tool shed. It was small but it had another room underground. The boy grabbed the wooden nob of the little door that was hidden underneath rags of old clothes and opened it, then he slowly began making his way down the stairs. He was walking down until he heard cries and begging.

"Please, Mr. Hermada, Leave me be!" said the girl as she stared up to the man. The guy was tall, he had a think black beard that went all the way under his chin. His eyes stared at the blonde little girl with a lustful and harmful look. He then slapped the girl which made her give a big turned into a rough dirty bed.

"ah" The boy gasped but in silent. The man tore the back side of the girls dress, he then proceeded to the bottom part "Get your hands off my sister!" yelled the boy as he jumped on a table and kicked the man away from the girl "Lisa, come on let's go!" said Leonardo while he took a look at the man who was on the floor holding his head. The children began running up the stairs but Mr. Hermada grab hold of the ankle of the boy. "Lisa!, go get the family quick!" he yelled as the man pulled him down the stairs and crashed on the wooden floor while the door came down hard. "Erh!" the boy stood up. He was only Thirteen years old and five foot six inches, while then man was in his late forty's and stood up passing over six feet "My master trained me for days like this...erh! And I will not fail him!" he yelled then he began running too the man

_**Reality**_

"Ahh, but who am I to bore you with my dull langsyne, lets just speak of the future, let's dream today and live tomorrow" said Triton.

"Nonsense, it is difficult for one to forget our past, less if it's a rough one" replied Alucard.

"Well, I'll be going now, I really need some more sleep" responded Triton as he quit floating in the thin air and put his feet firmly in the hard floor. He then disappeared.

It was now night, a nice, rather dark blue, night, Walter and Alucard were in Sir Integra's office.

"I assume you heard the news?" said Walter looking out the window.

"Yes" replied Alucard in his calm voice

"The Nazi's again, it's unbelievable, but now here we are fifty years later" replied Walter

"Hm...is it really that surprising, I had a feeling they might be involved, this whole mess feels very familiar" said the bloodsucker.

"Oh..and why is that?" replied Walter while he took his view off of the window and towards the red coated vampire.

"Why is that?, you're asking why after all we been through" responded Alucard just as Triton went through a wall.

"Why good evening gentlemen, might I ask of what you speak of" said Triton while they turned to see Triton.

"good evening Triton we were just having a conversation about the resent news" replied Walter.

"Oh yes, the Nazis I remember now, the last time I heard of them was fifty years ago, they were exterminated by the Hellsing organization, the Ingenious Walter Dornez, and the great count himself, the no life king, Alucard" said Triton.

"Alucard, we're sending you to south America, we're not the sort of people used to backing down especially when some is clearly trying to pick a fight!" said Walter.

"Huh that is a very British attitude perhaps some discretion might serve you better" responded Alucard.

"If something can be achieved easily it probably isn't worth it" said Walter as Integra opened the door.

"Good evening, has Walter explained the situation" said Integra as the group looked at her "My orders are simple search and destroy, I won't be sending Triton with you, simply because he got business to take care of in Russia, now go!" Alucard took of his hat and bent down a little to Integra.

"What ever you wish my master" replied Alucard. Then he disappeared.

"Triton we need to talk about your duty In Russia, or more specificity Moscow" said Integra then she walked to her chair and took lounge "There's been a huge extermination of Russians near that city, Walter identified not one but seventeen freaks that are slathering the innocent like cattle, now this not like what you and Alucard faced in Italy these freaks can take great damage and poses greater abilities than those mindless ghouls" said Integra.

"If I may intervene, Sir Integra" said Walter while Integra took out a cigar "Triton, these freaks...no these monsters! Have killed over three thousand innocent bystanders, they have left this sentence to see" Walter then handed a photo of a dead woman and on the walls it said _'Kill what must be killed, slaughter what is good, we are the killers sent here by Satan himself'..._

"Triton" said Integra "Leave none of these creatures alive, kill them with a slow and painful death, show them what a real demon from hell is" Triton then took off his hat and bowed

"Yes, my master" replied Triton.

The next day Alucard took off to Rio de Janeiro in a white jet. The vampire Alucard was in black suit with a red classy shirt under it with a black tie, he also had a fancy glass with read wine in his hand. In front of him in another chair was Pip reading the newspaper.

"A vampire drinking wine in a private jet flying to Rio de Janeiro in broad daylight, the story has everything wrong, well to be fair maybe not everything wrong" said Pip.

In the cargo hold, Seras was there in a coffin.

"Ah, hello, someone please open this thing...Let me out!"

Meanwhile Triton was in another jet heading towards Moscow, he had on a white suit with a blue stylish shirt under it followed by a white tie. He, like Alucard, was drinking red wine and smiling his cat smile. Unfortunately he was going alone, since Alucard took both Seras and Pip with him.

"Ah...kinda of lonely here, argh...well it wouldn't hurt to scrutinize my foes one more time" said Triton while he pulled out a notebook with pictures and information of the group he was going to exterminate. He examined it until he found a picture of the leader of the pack of freaks" Hm...Draco Kuzmin but most call him the Fire-eater" in the photo he was a blonde, tall man with yellow eyes, he was standing on a cliff looking back at it's victim. He had on a red suit with a white shirt under it followed by a red tie. His hat was black with a red thick line around it "Well Mr. Kuzmin, or should I say fire-eater, I can't wait to meet you...and annihilate you from existence, but first I'll love enjoy myself in Marriott Royal Aurora".

Alucard finally arrived at Rio de Janeiro **(Jesus wants a hug! Lol) **

"I believe I have a suite" said Alucard at the lobby.

"Yes, Mr. Brennan, thank you...i have your reservation right here, the penthouse has been prepared for you" said the guy behind the counter.

"Over here, come on this way" shouted Pip but not too loud.

"You can bring that up to the penthouse, please" said Alucard.

"Yes, you got it" replied pip "Hey you heard that goes up to the penthouse!" four men were carrying the coffin with a black sheet covering it.

"Excuse me, sir, is that you luggage?" asked the guy "I'm sorry sir but the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings, the hotel can't be held responsible if something -"

"It's fine" replied Alucard.

"I just have to call my...it's just that your luggage looks a bit..." he said while Alucard prepared his mind control, then he reached close to between his eyes and the color of the managers eyes changed.

"Enough, everything is fine" said Alucard in a complete calm voice.

"Ah..everything, everything is fine" said the guy in Alucard's powerful mind control.

"Everything is perfectly fine" Alucard said once again.

"Yes, sir, everything is perfectly fine"

"Good, now hurry up with my bags" said Alucard while he began to walk to his suite.

"Yeah fine" replied Pip.

"what the hell was that?" Pip Pondered "Like magic, or maybe he has some kind of evil love beam or something?"

Triton arrived at Marriott Royal Aurora hotel In Moscow. It was a beautiful fine piece of art. Triton walked in and was amazed at the sight of the lobby. The lobby was beautiful truly an amazing sight. Triton then proceeded to the counter where this young blonde girl around the ages twenty four to twenty six appeared.

"Hello, I believe I have reservation in this fine hotel" said Triton.

"Why, hello there...okay please tell me your name" she said in a Russian accent.

"Macord Esteban" said Triton.

"Ah yes Mr. Esteban I got your reservation right here, the penthouse Am I correct" she replied

"Yes" responded Triton.

"Alright well here's your keys and please, thank you for staying with us we gladly appreciate it" the blonde girl said as Triton nodded. Triton then began walking to the penthouse, there were people on every floor but it began decreasing every time Triton went up a floor. He got to his room and opened it. He took a look around, smelled the fresh air and walked in.

"Aahh..." Triton sighed "this is the life, I wouldn't mind staying here for a week or more...ahh but I guess I'll sleep now then proceed with the mission at sunset"

**Hey guys that was chapter seven, did you enjoy it, please review your thoughts and have a great day...or night**


	8. Chapter 8

Triton arrived at Marriott Royal Aurora hotel In Moscow. It was a beautiful fine piece of art. Triton walked in and was amazed at the sight of the lobby. The lobby was beautiful truly an amazing sight. Triton then proceeded to the counter where this young blonde girl around the ages twenty four to twenty six appeared.

"Hello, I believe I have reservation in this fine hotel" said Triton.

"Why, hello there...okay please tell me your name" she said in a Russian accent.

"Macord Esteban" said Triton.

"Ah yes Mr. Esteban I got your reservation right here, the penthouse Am I correct" she replied

"Yes" responded Triton.

"Alright well here's your keys and please, thank you for staying with us we gladly appreciate it" the blonde girl said as Triton nodded. Triton then began walking to the penthouse, there were people on every floor but it began decreasing every time Triton went up a floor. He got to his room and opened it. He took a look around, smelled the fresh air and walked in.

"Aahh..." Triton sighed "this is the life, I wouldn't mind staying here for a week or more...ahh but I guess I'll sleep now then proceed with the mission at sunset"

Chapter 8: Playing Cards and Untamed Fire

_Part two_

It was night at Triton's hotel, he awoke by the sound of Sirens coming from outside his window.

"God damn it...it's not even eight at night!...ergh..." He said with an unpleasant voice as he stood up and went to see what was happening. There were more than ten police cars, and the were swat teams everywhere "What the hell is going on, well only one way to find out". Triton gave himself a spin and changed from his elegant suit to his white vampire outfit then opened his door and began walking over blood stained carpet and dead bodies "i must have been in a deep sleep, I didn't hear a thing!". He walked until he saw the figures feeding off of a female carcass. The figures lifted their head showing their blood stained sharp teeth.

"Is that the man we were looking for?" asked one of the black creatures with a kid like voice.

"I believe he is!" yelled one of their pack as he launched into the air with his mouth fully open ready to bite and devour, until his neck got grabbed by Triton's powerful hand. The creature had green endless eyes and was about four feet tall, their body was skinny, like a dead corpse without food or water wondering the wastelands. The head was small and had a few thick hairs.

"Who are you?" asked Triton staring onto the green eyes of the creature. Then the other in the pack attacked too. But Triton opened his eyes a little more and it hit the creatures in the air. "You are not a ghoul or a freak that I have heard of...i going to ask you again. Who. Are. You."

"I will never speak!" said the creature. They were not immortals but they were fatal. Triton then squeezed the neck of the creature making it explode. He pulled out his gun and shot a bullet through the beasts in the head... he began walking again this time he found one more of the same species. But it began to run away, making a hole through the wall, and following a route which lead to the woods. Triton just began to levitate a few inches of the ground and began floating towards the running creature.

"You can run but you can't hide" said Triton with his arms crossed still levitating towards the running beast. They entered into some dark woods. The creature ran like a primate, but it was much faster. Then he jumped into a tree and disappeared into the darkness. Triton stopped on his tracks and put his feet on the ground. Around him, green eyes started to appear, lighting the dark with it's endless shade of green. From a distance Triton heard clapping.

"Bravo Mr. Esteban..or should I say Triton" said a very manly but gentle voice. Out of the shadows came a tall man wearing a red suit.

"Hha...Mr. Kuzmin, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I'm afraid we must say goodbye" replied Triton while getting his Diesel out. The man laughed a little in silence then he snapped his fingers making all the creatures pop out of the dark and onto Triton. The creatures grabbed and took bites of the vampire, but Triton stood still. Then his eyes widened and the creatures flew into the trees, some were killed by sharp branches going through their head, stomach etc. Triton began to regenerate making all the pieces of his body come back "Haha looks like your little puppets weren't enough"

"Who? Them?...Please, garbage have greater worth then those amateurs...they'll do anything for a piece of rotten flesh" replied Draco while he adjusted his black hat "But they do have their advantages, they might be weak and fragile but numbers can make a huge difference when it comes to getting the job done". Green eyes popped out of the dark again, this time with greater numbers.

"Hm...numbers won't help against me...i could easily kill them without much effort, so why don't you stop being coward and fight me!"said Triton.

"Haha... first you must get past my 'puppets'...in the mean time I'll be waiting for you somewhere else...this place is too crowded for a fight" replied Draco, he then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Out of the woods hundred of creatures began eating and tearing apart the vampire, not seventeen, but hundreds!. Triton's corpse couldn't be seen he was covered by an abyss of dark hungry meat eaters. Not even his white coat could be seen.

"Haa!" yelled Triton as a sphere of pure energy appeared around him, then the ground began to shake and dirt traveled across the sphere like a tornado. Triton fought with amazing speed, he punched and kicked the heads of more than fifty beast. "Haa!" an explosion was seen. White light came out of the dark woods, Every dark soul of the beast were in that massive explosion, nothing survived, everything vanished in a massive cloud of flames including some of the buildings that were near it. A giant crater of nothing but dirt was there and was bigger than two football fields. "I'm coming for you Draco" Then Triton disappeare

* * *

_**Rio de Janeiro **_

"Lock the door" said Alucard while he was biting the neck of an unfortunate swat member.

"Wargh!" said the other swat member "No!...you're a monster!" He pulled out his gun and aimed at Alucard as he closed in.

"Yes, people keep telling me that, and what does that make you who stand against me soldier...a man? A dog? A monster!". The soldiers brought his gun to the side of his skull and pulled the trigger, making Alucard flinch fallowed by anger.

In a small...room, if you will, was Seras, she then opened the door slowly until she was clear then jumped on the floor.

"...Master?" she said looking around the blood stained carpet and walls with dead corpses cut in half horribly.

"Seras, prepare for battle" replied Alucard.

"But-"

"Is there a problem?, do as you're told!"

"But..." she replied walking in pools of blood "master, these people, these are humans!"

"Your point?"

"These people are human beings!-"

"I don't care what these things are!" responded Alucard while he grabbed hold of the collar of her uniform "They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are!...now they must die, they'll be slaughtered...corpses!...left to rotten in their graves like filth, this is just the way it is!, this is what has to be done!, and no-one has the power to change that, not god, the devil, or you!"

"I..know...but" she said as a the corner of her eyes started to water "They're just..." Alucard opened his eyes, with his anger gone.

"This is just the way it is" with that he dropped her on the floor and turned around.

"Ah...yes master"

"Come along now, Seras, no time to be a coward"

"Sorry, sir...Yes right!"

* * *

_**Triton**_

Triton appeared in mountains...The Caucasus mountains...It was snowy to say the least, but Triton could sense Draco near by.

"Come out!...Draco...come out!...or do I have blow this entire continent to pieces in order to find you" from the distance a red sort of light was closing in with a silenced laugh.

"So you are ready Mr. Triton" said the voice of Draco, the fire-eater. He then opened his palm and on there was a flame that light up the dark mountains "Let's play vampire!" Draco then threw flames at Triton but thy were all donged, Triton closed in for a punched but Draco disappeared in flames and hit Triton's back.

"Argh!" Triton then went for an elbow but it was in vain and Draco came with a huge upper cut to the jaw. Triton extended his fingers, all ten of them and fired countless bullets at the fire eater, but all of them were melted in the process by the unimaginable heat of Draco's flames. Draco's then made a sphere with his flames protecting him from Triton's powerful hit or his bullets "Here Take this!" said Triton as he made some of the harkconen ammo appear in his hands then he threw at Draco just as fast as the cannon.

Draco then blew some fire to the huge bullet coming, and it melted it.

"Hahaha, come on Triton, you are disappointing me" Then Draco made a tornado of flames around him, he shot streams of flames to Triton and caught his arms.

"Aarghh!" screamed Triton at the feeling of his arms burning. Then Draco cooled down his flames and made them hold on to Triton's arms while he punched and kicked Triton countless.

"Haha, come on Triton, you don't know how much disappointment I'm feeling...i heard stories of the great Triton, a spirit so evil that even the devil would back down in a fight, Leonardo: ruler of the underworld!...and yet I have you down for the count" Draco then punched the head of Triton with some flames.

Argh!...hahaha" laughed Triton in silence...

"What are you laughing you freak!" Draco the punched Triton in the body.

"Haha, I'm just amused right now...i haven't fought like this for more than two hundred years...haha...but now I must tell you this...If the devil himself didn't have a chance against me?...then what makes you think otherwise! Ha!" Yelled Triton as his Eyes began to turn white "Haha, Maximum power...form number two!"

"What!..." said Draco as Triton began to show his blue flaming aura. His arms began to get bigger than the time he fought Jan because now he is using his full power.

Triton then opened his eyes to the fullest and he saw him self as a little boy again, he was still in the basement with the man who tried to abuse his sister.

* * *

**Flashback**

Triton delivered a punch to the man's stomach, the man flinched as he looked down in pain, the man then grabbed the neck of the little boy, Leonardo.

"You boy...you can satisfy me, too" he said but Leo kicked his hand off and delivered a devastating round house to the man, just as his father came in with the rest of his brothers and family.

"Son, we will take it from here...good job"

* * *

**reality**

"Aaahh!" Triton yelled, his outfit was replaced by the same outfit in the Valentine invasion. His hair went towards his shoulders and spiked up in the ends.

"Go to hell" Yelled Draco as he completely covered Triton with his flames.

"Haa!" Triton yelled making one of the mountains explode along with the ground was shacking. The mountains and a big portion of Russia lit up with a white light then it faded "Haha you're time has come Draco"

"Argh!" Draco covered himself in a tornado of flames.

"_Hm what's this...back then I was three times more powerful, I have slacked off on my training but this power is more than enough to take him down"_ Triton pondered as he looked at his hands. He then walked to Draco with his own aura. Triton entered the tornado just a Draco flinched in disbelief.

"How!"

"Haha" Triton grabbed Draco's head with his hand. The fire eater punched Triton everywhere he could, but nothing released the grip of the monster. He punched the skull of Draco making it bleed through the nose, mouth, and ears. Then Triton make his aura thinker and bigger to were it was surrounding them two and nothing could be seen from the outside. About one to two minutes the aura faded and Draco was completely destroyed...he had only an eyeball. His hands had been cut off. His feet were not they way they should be. One of his knees was dislocated and his other knee was busted open to where you could see the bone sticking out.

"I will not kill you...i will let you suffer...since you're not a vampire nor human, i don't really know what you are, I will let you live and you'll be the proof that I exist to those who appose me, Alucard, or the Hellsing Organization..." Triton went back to his original form and disappeared.

"Ergh...e..efrg..thr..hE..hELP." Draco was in the blood soaked know, he couldn't move his body, it was too broken. He was there for about twenty minutes until he heard footsteps. He opened his frozen eyes only to see a familiar face.

"Hm..what do we have here...a dead corpse perhaps...maybe a dieing one..no!...a failure of a brother!" said a voice, that brought chills to whatever spine was left of Draco.

"Er...He..He..Help..m..m..m..me..."

"Why should I help you? You brought shame to the family...you were always the weaker one, an amateur...i don't know why father cared more for you than me...I was always the one to clean up the mess when it was you who did it" the man with a thick beard and green eyes pointed his finger and touched Draco's forehead "Well have our deeds to pay, and it looks like yours is right about now"

"Go...to...Hell..." whispered Draco.

"Hm...you first" With that he shot fire, a more violent and powerful fire to the already dieing corpse...then everything burned, his hat...his coat...his soul.

"you may have been a low trash, good for nothing, brother, but we are still family..and no one attacks my family and gets away with it alive!" The man then began to walk into a darker part of the mountains and disappeared.

Triton appeared near the hotel. He could hear the reporters buzzing about the massacre that took place while he was sleeping.

"We're now live to sight were more than twenty people were killed in Marriott Royal Aurora, later we witness from afar an explosion. The crater is humongous and it will forever scar Russia today...then when everything seems to be going good...a white light appeared that some of our people say that it lit up all of Russia, it only lasted five seconds, we are still unaware of what caused or who caused it...this is Viktor Boris, back to you Vlad" said the reporter...of course he was speaking in Russian!

"I guess my job is done, but hey I feel in a good mood, I want to go out tonight and have fun before going back to London" said Triton as he began to walk to the bigger cities to find a clothing store.

* * *

_**Hellsing mansion**_

Integra and Walter watched as Alucard beat the living hell out of the dandy man. Walter watched then he suddenly flinched

"Sir Integra, what about Triton!". Integra opened her eyes.

"My god, I forgot all about that, quick we need to see what is going on in Russia". At that moment the phone rang. Integra and alter looked at the phone for a couple of seconds, then Integra answered it.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, My master, I call to inform you about my successful mission" said Triton

"Good, well done...i want you back at once"

"Ah but you see...I'm busy tonight, perhaps the day after tomorrow I may return, this is a fine city, I recommend it for a vacation"

"Ah...fine but not one day more you understand?"

"Hahaha, oh yes I understand master". Then Triton hanged up.

"Ah that Triton and his nights" said Integra.

"Well at least he has good social skills with us humans, Sir Integra"

"I'll give him that, but you never know, those fools declared war on us, not really wise for them, but what they want they shall get...and Walter is there anymore tea?, I'll like some"

"Ah...yes Sir Integra, I believe I saw another Rain-flower tea on the shelf, I'll get started right away"

Walter left and Integra got back to working, until Alucard communicated with her.

"It's done"

"Yes Alucard, now I want you back Immediately"

"Yes master"

* * *

_**Triton**_

"Wow, these are some really stylish suits...i think I'll buy one sometime, who knows it might be today" Triton walked by windows of popular stores in search of a great deal "I think I'll enter this one" Triton entered the store. He saw bright colors everywhere, clothing in stacks, washed and shinny floors, and the smell of it.

"Hello, Welcome, please choose whatever you like sir" said the girl at the register. She was short, brown hair, with some really stylish clothes.

Triton walked and walked making combos of clothing, until he came to the one he liked.

"Aah! Yes!...this is a masterpiece" he said as he looked at his clothes, then he proceeded to try them on.

He came out of the changing room and took a look at himself in a mirror.

"God, who's that handsome, dashing devil..oh wait! It's me!, hahaha" Triton had on a tight black silk classy shirt underneath a very stylish black jacket made of the same material. He had black slacks on with some black shoes, followed by a black leather belt with some black glasses (**My** **god** **so** **much** **black!)**

Triton walked to the counter to pay.

"Yes how can I- oh my!, looking good hot stuff!" said the girl in a surprised tone.

"Haha, thank you, now How much will this cost?

"Haha, it cost six hundred, but because you look so fine in them they'll cost four hundred, is that fair enough?

"Oh Yes, my lady" Triton then paid the cashier and left. Since he couldn't go back to the hotel, he couldn't decide where to go. He looked and looked but nothing amuse him. "Ah...maybe I need to head back home". He disappeared to the still buzzing incident. He checked out and went to his jet. He got in and sat down, he opened some wine and poured it in a fancy glass just as the jet took off.

"Ahh, it's gonna be along time until I get back to the mansion, I guess I can talk to somebody" Triton Checked on Alucard but he was chatting with Seras in the jet. He tried Walter but he was a sleep, except for Integra... she was not working but reading a book before bed.

"Master" he said in her head

"Triton...is that you?"

"Yes"

"Well what do you want, I thought you'll be parting"

"Well I planned on it but there was no place to amuse me"

"Okay, so..."

"Well, I'm alone in the plane, I don't got no one to talk to and the ride is very long, I tried Alucard but he is chatting with Seras, Walter is asleep, and well I thought...

"Well there's something you don't hear every day...you really took a liking to humans didn't you?"

"Well when I was working with leviathans, I was part of the family, I had my own room, we always meet at breakfast, we took walks, we did everything that a family would do...i even developed feelings...that's why I feel so alone"

"Well I known Alucard for ten years so I'm quite surprised that you and humans get along"

"Yes...I also heard about your upcoming birthday, isn't that right?"

"Oh, so you heard"

"Yes, how old are you gonna be, like twenty"

"Actually twenty three"

"Wow...you look so much younger"

"Hm...thanks I guess"

"So where do you plan to go"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know go to for dinner or lunch or something"

"Well, nothing really"

"What!...what do you mean nothing?!"

"what"

"How could you not go out for your birthday"

"Because I have work to do"

"So?...you can skip it"

"No you can't"

"You know what, for your birthday, I'm gonna take you out for lunch or dinner"

"Oh is that so...and what are you gonna do"

"Well, have some very tasty food, with rich drinks"

"I'm not a queen, Triton"

"Well you sure look like one" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just..ah...come one it will be fun you won't regret it"

"But why...i mean why would you do something that the others have not done In years:

"Well...i um..i.."

"You what?...come on say it"

"Because you're special!...yeah..i mean you're the boss"

"...Triton...are trying to hide something from me"

"No, no, no why would you think that...haha...look I just want you to be happy at least once in a while, and this might be just the right opportunity"

"What opportunity?"

"Ah... . ...to be happy"

"Well...Alright, fine...I'll accept your invitation"

"Okay then"

"Now what happens if I'm not amused"

"Well...since you are my master, you'll decide on that"

"Hm how about this...if I'm not amused, you'll have to do everything that I'll order"

"What, but I already do that!"

"No, no, no, not missions but orders around the mansion"

"Argh...alright"

"Good, now, I'll like to get back to my reading"

"Ah...I'll guess I'll sleep the way there"

"Night, night vampire"

"Ah good night"

The conversation broke away and Triton opened his eyes and say the emptiness of the seats next him, with empty air floating around.

"Ah...this is gonna be boring"

Later

Triton's jet was arriving at London, it was just some twenty minutes away from the mansion, he just awoke from a four hour nap.

"Aah, man, that was a rather nice nap" he said as he looked outside to where he could see the Mansion from far away "I can't wait-" with that the airplane exploded from above, the cause was missile directly pointed at the jet from under. The metal was falling from a dark cloud of smoke and fire. Triton stood in the middle of it, he was destroyed but he regenerated "Argh!...i just fixed that knot in my neck, god damn it!" he disappeared into a dark corner.

"Haha, man did you see that, that was like, so beast man, wohoo!" said a teenage boy around his seventeens with a cigarette in his hand, he was next to another teenage boy the same age with a missile launcher.

"Yea, man now let's go before we get busted" the boy said, then they ran back, but a black wall blocked them.

"The hell, man are you seeing what am seeing, or I think it's the marijuana that's getting to me"

"Foolish boys!" said Triton. The boys looked around to see who had spoken in such a dark tone, but only they saw four walls that surrounded them, later on a mist was visible "You dare make a foul move on the one and only Triton!"

"Get over here, why don't you stop hiding so we can teach you a lesson"

"Alright, you wish to see me then so it shall be" Triton then appeared in front of them, he showed his sharp teeth along with his red eyes that made the teenagers put their arms down in fear "What you did was inexcusable...and for that you will be punished!" Triton disappeared and reappeared behind one of the boys and snapped his neck out of his body, with the spine still attached to the skull".

"Aaah!, Eric!...monster!" yelled the boy as he ran to the wall and stated hitting it trying to escape or make someone hear him.

"You are next, now what should I do with you..hm...well I am a bit thirsty" Triton began to walk to the boy. He grabbed hold of his shoulder and bit his neck. Blooded started pumping out like crazy, but Triton dark all of his blood and let the boy drop to the floor. Triton then began to walk back to a shadow leaving the corpses to rotten.

_**Hey guys I can't check my errors in this chapter at this moment, but i wanted to give you the chapter in case you were wanting to see what happens next...so yeah please review it's very important good reviews or flames, it doesn't matter, have a great day...or night!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Get over here, why don't you stop hiding so we can teach you a lesson"

"Alright, you wish to see me then so it shall be" Triton then appeared in front of them, he showed his sharp teeth along with his red eyes that made the teenagers put their arms down in fear "What you did was inexcusable...and for that you will be punished!" Triton disappeared and reappeared behind one of the boys and snapped his neck out of his body, with the spine still attached to the skull".

"Aaah!, Eric!...monster!" yelled the boy as he ran to the wall and stated hitting it trying to escape or make someone hear him.

"You are next, now what should I do with you..hm...well I am a bit thirsty" Triton began to walk to the boy. He grabbed hold of his shoulder and bit his neck. Blooded started pumping out like crazy, but Triton dark all of his blood and let the boy drop to the floor. Triton then began to walk back to a shadow leaving the corpses to rotten.

Chapter 9:** Magic Bullets**

Triton went back to the mansion after dealing with some childish pest. Alucard, Seras, and Pip were in a room with the two coffins on the ground. A black one and a brown one. They were still in south America **(I think, correct me if am wrong!)**

"No...no way, wont work...is impossible" Pip thought while he drank from a cup with a straw.

"But getting home will take an extra week by boat" replied Seras

"Well private jet is out of the question, and we can't leave these boxes here can't we?" he said looking at the black coffin. Alucard then appeared and sat on it.

"Within this box is my own true kingdom, it's where I was born, and where I'll die". Pip just stood there sucking on the drink with a weird look.

"krh! Arghh!" yelled Anderson as he busted through the door. The priest walked towards Alucard and Alucard towards him. They came across one another and they delivered a powerful blow to them. They retreated back a few steps hen attacked each other again.

"Argh!...i had enough Anderson!" said Alucard as he pulled his guns out. Anderson then pulled out his bayonets and stood in a defensive stance. Pip was ready to fire until he heard Seras giving a battle cry with her harkonnen cannon grabbing it as a baseball bat. Anderson looked at her from the back of his eye and Seras stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ha!" yelled the priest as he threw a bayonet to the wall. There was a stabbed paper on the bayonet.

"The Vatican has a small private jet 13 kilometers north of here, there's your release paper, our people are expecting you, so take it and get the hell out of here before I decide to decapitate you again"

* * *

It was night back at London, and everyone was in the queen's headquarters **(I don't know where they were...sorry) **Integra, Walter, Triton, Maxwell, and Reonaldo were there along with others. Alucard, Seras and pip opened the door and walked in.

"Sure took your time!" said Triton in Alucard's mind.

"We have returned to you...my master" said Alucard to Integra

"Well executed..my servant, the queen awaits you, remove your glasses"

Alucard removed his glasses and began walking to the queen, but two guards got in his way, he opened his eyes wide and the guards fell down.

"Ha!, nice!" said Triton. Alucard walked and stood over the queen.

"It's been a very long time vampire...come closer and let me look at you" Alucard got in one knee. The queen extended her elderly arms and touched the vampires youthful face as Alucard gave a soft sigh.

"All of these years and you haven't aged a day, Alucard...unfortunately time has not been as kind to me, can you believe how quickly I became an old woman"

"I still see the same spirited young woman I met fifty years ago, your majesty...in fact to my eyes, time has made you even more beautiful, your highness"

"Hehe...I had the pleasure to meet the other vampire, Triton am I correct?, another vampire like Alucard...this is truly splendid indeed...proceed with your report, vampire" Alucard stood up and looked towards the table where everyone was.

"Fifty five years ago a derange Nazi major, attended to breed a vampire army...Walter and I laid waste to their operation, however, it seems they simply refuse to die...they returned...replenish their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission...that's what millennium truly is the last battalion!" everyone gave a low gasp, then everyone flinched as they saw the cat-boy make an entrance. Pip and a member of Maxwell got their guns out and pointed at the cat-boy.

"Wow there!, I'm just a messenger, I'm not here to fight anyone" he said

"Explain this!" said Integra

"My deepest apologies mam, I don't know how he got passed security" replied Walter.

"Ah was a cute little cat-girl" said Triton.

"He's boy!" said Alucard in Triton's mind. Triton flinched and chocked on his Saliva

"They're useless against me, am Everywhere and nowhere" he said as he put a television of some sort on the table.

"He's only a child, what is millennium?, what are they after?" said Seras in her mind. Schrödinger made eye contact with Seras for awhile.

"You sure he's a boy, looks like a girl to me?" said Triton in Alucard's mind.

"Yes, I'm positive"

"oh come on he even got pinkish eyes!"

"To the gathered representatives of Vatican and great Britain. My commander officer, the glorious major, has a message for all of you" Schrödinger got out a remote and tried to turn on the TV of some sort, but he was having trouble.

"What's going on, there's no picture" said the major. Triton flinched at the sound of his voice.

"That voice?...i know I heard it before...argh...come on remember, I know I heard it before!" Triton thought.

"Schrödinger, the screen is not working!" said the major "haer...hold on...right there, that's good" he said as the TV turned on.

"Major, looks like you really got your hands full" said Schrodinger while the TV showed a dead carcass.

"No, things are going well, it's feels like a heavy weight has been kindly lifted off my shoulders, I'm feeling great in fact!"

"Hello, Major" said Alucard

"Alucard, I'm so happy to see you again, it's been really far too long"

"Haha" Alucard walked towards the TV.

"What is it that you want" said Integra.

"hm?..Oh finally face to face with Sir Integra Hellsing, It's a pleasure to meet you"

"What's the purpose of this...what are you trying to accomplish...answer me!"

"What a silly question, my beautiful Integra, hahaha, to put it at the simplest way possible my Integra, our purpose is a total absence of purpose, you should be aware, Sir Integra, that there are some people in this world for who the means do not require an end...i speak, of course, of myself" the major snapped his fingers and made a group of vampire Nazis devour a person.

"Make sure to eat every bite...if it turns into a ghoul, I will not be happy" said the doctor as he captured in video of the hungry Nazi vampires tearing apart and eating away the person.

Pip and Seras were horrified at the scene.

"Oh wow, I didn't think your decision would be that harsh, Sir" said Schrödinger.

"You're insane...all of you" said Maxwell.

"Did I just hear someone from Iscariot questioning my sanity, let me ask you this, if your god let my madness fly across the globe...then wouldn't your god be just as mad as I?" Major made Maxwell furious "Do you have any idea of how many people we killed...i would say...what foolishness...you didn't have any objections fifty years ago, but never mind that, My true enemy is Britain...The Hellsings, well really those men laughing in the corner back there" Everyone flinched and took a look towards Alucard. Alucard and Triton were laughing, Triton had his elbow on Alucard's shoulder and was trying not to laugh.

"Hahhaaha, this guy...hahaha trying to declare war on us, hahaha!" said Triton.

"Hhaha, a declaration of war, excellent!, I can't wait to destroy you again" said Alucard as he made a fist while his logo glowed red.

"No matter what you do we will never give up, we will reverse this ridiculous situation as many times as we have too" replied the major

"Alucard, Triton, Seras, Kill him" said Integra. Immediately Alucard and Triton put their guns in Schrodinger's mouth and pulled the trigger making his head explode.

"Fine!, shoot the messenger, if this is what you come to, until then Ms. Hellsing, I look forward to meeting you across the battlefield-" the TV was shot down by Seras. Everyone flinched at the sight of Schrodinger, he was nowhere to be found.

"Alucard, Triton, and Sir Hellsing" said the Queen. Alucard and Triton looked back at the queen while Integra stood up "Destroy them, you have your orders"

* * *

The major, the doctor, and the captain entered the main room, and Schrodinger was on the majors chair.

"You're so slow, in the time it took you to walk down one little hallway, I went all the way to London, got my head blown off, and made it back. Perhaps you should start thinking on going on a diet, my major" said Schrodinger.

"No, I couldn't do that" replied the major as the doc grabbed hold of the cat boy's collar.

"Show some respect, officer Schrödinger!" said the doc.

"It's alright doctor, Officer Schrödinger has succeeded in his mission"

The major then took seat as the ship _Deus ex Machina_, suddenly took off

"This is a message from the commander of the last battalion to all ships, we are headed for the heart of England to once again dominate the skies of London!"

* * *

a helicopter landed on a ship that was taken over by zombie crew, out of the helicopter a tall woman, with extremely long dark blue hair, with a long musket to say the least.

"Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction"

* * *

it was night at the Hellsing mansion, were the moon was shining and the trees moved calmly by the soothing wind.

"We keep killing them, and they just keep coming back, you have to at least give them credit for their persistence" said Walter as he talked to Alucard.

"Then let them come back as many times as they please, we'll just keep killing them, it's that simple...at least is not the two of us any more, nice to have a couple of pieces on the board"

Meanwhile up stairs Seras trying to eat, but then she chocked on the food she was eating...until a packet of blood was placed on the table, and instantly Seras' eyes went red and out of the corner Integra and Triton appeared.

"Why do you refuse to drink blood" asked Integra smoking a cigarette "You're not human anymore it's time to accept it, Seras"

"Sir Integra, is right, Victoria, you're not human...why do you still hold such obstacles that are making you so unfocused from reality"

"I just..ah" Seras replied. Then Integra took off her glove, grabbed a knife and made a cut on her finger. Integra then slowly moved her finger to Seras' mouth, then Seras took her tongue out and drank.

"Man, that's hot" whispered Triton thinking that Integra didn't hear him, but then something came to his mind, like a headache.

"Good, just make sure not to bite Seras" Integra said as Sera's tongue danced around her finger, sucking Integra's virgin blood "There, a few drops of pure Virgin blood, do you feel any better"

"Ah, yes...thank you" responded Seras.

"Now gear up and get ready for deployment, we lost contact with the aircraft carrier eagle, we're assuming is millennium"

"Sir, Yes!"

Argh!...gr"

"What is it Triton?" Integra asked.

"Argh...it's nothing, just a headache, it's fading away now"

"You sure, a headache doesn't make you grunt and put your hands on your head like a lunatic"

"Yes...argh...I'm sure"

* * *

At the eagle Rip Van Winkle was sitting outside of the ship with yellow umbrella and a pink clock.

"Ah, just thirty-six hours and fifteen minutes, ah I can't wait I just can't wait!"

* * *

Integra was at the Convention of Twelve along with Sir Penwood, they were discussing recent problem involving the Aircraft carrier eagle.

"We lost communications with the aircraft carrier eagle eighteen hours ago, we confirmed she's flying their colors" said Penwood while Integra observed photos of a big red swastika on the ship.

"Millennium" said Integra.

"That's why we called you, the situation on board the eagle has moved far way the limits of the royal navy"

"What's the status?"

"Ahem... go on" said Penwood at another person.

"Sir, as the general said, we've lost contact, the eagles has ignored all emergencies hails, however, not only the satellites has revealed the Nazi symbol, but a lone individual holding an umbrella"

"Hmm?"

"There are two helicopters heading towards the eagle in order to assist the situation, and hopefully bring this to a resolution"

"...general"

"Yes, Sir" said Pinewood

"Those men are defenseless against what's out there, cancel the operation and order them to return immediately" then a radar started to go off

"Both helicopters have been shot down!" said one of the men on the tech appliances

"did the eagle opened fire on them?!" said the one person standing besides Penwood.

"No, sir, someone fired at them from the deck, they reported a single musket shot"

"That's ridiculous!" Integra gave sigh and stood up.

"Ah...what would you do...Sir Integra" said Pinewood

"We're under direct order from her royal highness, we determined this incident to be the work of vampires" replied Integra as everyone gave gasped here and there "So there you are Sir Penwood, anything to add"

"No, mam, good hunting Sir Integra, I'm handing control of this operation to the Hellsing organization"

"Good" Integra replied, then she began walking away as Walter followed her from behind.

"They aren't launching any attacks, but they do open fire when we approach, it's textbook, mam, they're trying to lure us in, that ship is literally a floating fortress"

"I don't suppose we can just ignore the damn thing, how do we deal with a ship full of ghouls" replied Integra to Walter "Moving vampires across large bodies of water is problematic, So what do we do with our vampires, we can try sending them on our own battleship...will that work?"

"No, between the preparation and the voyage, it will take far too long, and we can't count on them to stay put, perhaps a faster vessel?"

"Walter, they have high caliber anti-aircraft and heavy battling guns, a speed boat would be lost in a hail of bullets, what about dropping them in from above?"

"No, the eagle is well stocked with anti-aircraft ornaments, we couldn't get a plane anywhere near, perhaps an airplane with lots of decoy"

"No, they still wouldn't fool those damn magic bullets!" as Integra was speaking, the shadows of her and Walter started to deform, Integra's shadows was filled with eyes and darkness coming from Alucard, Walters shadow turned white and electricity began to be seen, the electricity went up straight and began making a model of Triton, then the real Triton made his presence along with Alucard.

"What you're saying is, against their stocked piles of missiles and magic bullets, your only hope is to find a way to get us into the flight deck of that ship, am I correct?" said Alucard as Triton patted Walter on the back as a hey, how are doing thing.

"It may not be possible" replied Integra.

"Wait...it's brilliant!...i know an aircraft that can get you on board, however, there are some difficulties to put up with, like only one can fly the ship, and there's only one in existence, so who would it be, Triton or Alucard"

"Hmm...you know what I been feeling kind of odd today, so I think Alucard should go" said Triton.

"Odd you say, is it because of that headache you were telling me about back at the mansion" replied Integra.

"Perhaps, but to make sure this mission goes smoothly I think Alucard should go"

"Hm...it may be a good idea, millennium is acting up and you never know if they might have something planned for us" said Walter.

"Haha...ishh...ahaha!" laughed Alucard in silence

* * *

Three aircraft were flying towards the eagle, two of them fired two missiles but the missiles and the ships were shot down by one single bullet. Rip was singing her favorite song and doing this and that with her musket, flipping it and throwing it in the air and catching it, all that good stuff, then she got on her knees in disbelief

"Ah!...what is happening!...it's him!...oh no...oh god!"

"There's something coming on radar, it's not possible, it's speed is marked two point eight, altitude eighty five thousand!" said one of the vampires on the ship.

"That high!?, what is it"

"It's Him!" yelled Winkle from outside

"Report, first lieutenant what do you see up there?"

"Ah!...it's him!" she said as she loaded her musket "It's the madness, I hear him he has come for me!" Rip van winkle yelled as the Alucard's aircraft was flying towards the eagle from above.

"Sir, he's diving!"

"My god, he's going to ram us!" said one of the soldiers there.

"Engines to full, get us out of the way!, fire the god damn guns!"

a gun at the top of the ship pointed up towards the speeding aircraft.

Winkle was laying on the ship smiling, then she pointed her musket and fired, the bullet pierced trough the ship and it sent it on fire. The men cheered in the inside like crazy. Rip was smiling until she gasped.

"I hear...a voice calling me, I hear a voice and he says he's coming for me" Alucard covered the ship with his restriction and was headed towards winkle.

"The light of day has been lost, faith has brought you to this!" then just like that the ship crashed into the eagle making some of it explode and raging fire moved with the wind to create even larger fires. Winkle stood there shocked at the view of the ship Alucard was in, it was in flames and it looked like a cross. Alucard jumped towards Winkle.

"Come on finish this quickly the freaking french guys are boring me to death...but wait am already dead...ah! It makes it even more boring!" said Triton in Alucard's mind, Alucard laughed a little and began to walk towards her.

"Haha, maybe you can ask them for a french kiss?"

"very funny, just hurry up!"

"Silence!"

"Man, who are you to even say silence to me!"

"Would you just let me concentrate!"

"Fine!"

Alucard was smiling his famous cat smile and stretched his arm to her, it was only a couple inches away, then a shot was fired to him, then more and more shots were fired.

"Kill it!" yelled one of the soldiers there. Rip ran away from Alucard, now having the chance. A soldier grabbed a bazooka and opened fire on Alucard.

"We have to hold out longer!, it still isn't time yet!" then he gasped as he saw Alucard regenerating back "It's a monster...".

"Argh!, you're having all of the fun!" said Triton in Alucard's mind.

"Haha, I have a strong feeling you're going to have fun soon...patience!"

"Shoot!, Shoot until you're empty!" yelled the guy again "Throw the grenades!" the few of the members that were still alive threw grenades at Alucard. They exploded but it didn't do anything. Alucard grew arms from his ribs and attacked, slicing apart men, tearing flesh, breaking bone. After the massacre that took place, a pink clock went off, and rip Was seated down near a wall crying. Alucard stepped on the clock and Rip gasped. She remembered phrases from the major telling her what should she do in the presence of the no life king. She took of her glasses, wiped the tears away and stood up angrily.

"You know what, fuck this, you're taking too god damn long!" said Triton in Alucard's mind

"Wait no!" replied Alucard "Don't do it Triton!" Triton, from where he was, lifted up his hand with the thought of Winkle in his mind.

"Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distin-...ahh!..what is going on?!" yelled Winkle as he upper chest began to get bigger and bigger.

"Triton stop!" yelled Alucard. Triton made a fist making Winkle explode as all of her vampire blood banished.

"Triton!, Argh! What have you done, if you could do that then why didn't you do it in the first place!, argh!...i can't wait to get back home and show you what for!"

"Haha, come on drama queen, you're slow!, I've ridden vampiric slugs faster than you!"

"It's called patience!"

"so what!"

"why didn't you just blew her up instead of getting me in the ship"

"Because I thought you were gonna get the job done fast, and besides these freaking french, well the drunk ones, are pissing me off!...I'm this close to blowing these morons up"

"Oh for that you have patience right!"

"Haha, come on...i was just kidding...we have ourselves more serious things to worry about, millennium will strike at any moment, that's I wanted to to finish things up quickly so you, me and Walter could defeat them"

"Argh...Triton, Triton, Triton, I can't even expect of what's to come in the future"

**Hey guys that sorry for putting this chapter late, I was getting lazy...ahem sorry I meant I am lazy, but anyways it's here so please enjoy and if you don't well that sucks for me, but have a nice day...or night!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Triton!, Argh! What have you done, if you could do that then why didn't you do it in the first place!, argh!...i can't wait to get back home and show you what for!"

"Haha, come on drama queen, you're slow!, I've ridden vampiric slugs faster than you!"

"It's called patience!"

"so what!"

"why didn't you just blew her up instead of getting me in the ship"

"Because I thought you were gonna get the job done fast, and besides these freaking french, well the drunk ones, are pissing me off!...I'm this close to blowing these morons up"

"Oh for that you have patience right!"

"Haha, come on...i was just kidding...we have ourselves more serious things to worry about, millennium will strike at any moment, that's I wanted to finish things up quickly so you, me and Walter could defeat them"

"Argh...Triton, Triton, Triton, I can't even expect of what's to come in the future"

Chapter 10: **The Seeds of Evil**

_Part one_

"Arghh!" Triton groaned in pain at the feeling of another headache "Ahh!, what is this madness!...ah!" he then began to see some ships flying towards London, all of them full with, vampire nazis ready to devour and destroy the city...He saw all of this is less than ten seconds. "So...that's why...they're coming!" he took of his coat and disappeared in his black suit.

The ships were Already in Great Britain and were close to London. Anderson looked from under as the huge flying machines sailed through the sky. The major stood up and spoke.

"Soldiers of the last battalion, Night has fallen, tonight my Soldiers of Millennium, is the eve of war!" the soldiers cheered in excitement.

"Alright everyone, it's time to open up our handbooks" said the doctor, everyone got their books except Schrödinger "We'll start in page three...Oh dear what seems to be the problem officer Schrodinger?"

"Doctor, I am sorry, it seems I have misplaced my handbook"

"Ah, such trouble, go share with the captain for now" Schrodinger then went with the captain.

"Zorin, lieutenant Zorin Blitz" said the major, then an evil-looking woman with Tattoos and a reaper walked towards the major.

"Ready for orders"

"Our primary targets are the Hellsing organization and the vampires Alucard and Triton"

"If I may interfere, major, but who is this Triton?"

"Hm hm hm hm, if you must know lieutenant Blitz, the vampire Triton is one like Alucard"

"Wait two of them now!"

"Yes that's right, Triton is a very powerful creature, but as fierce as he may sound he also is merciful, being treated like family from his previous master, he has feelings...But that is about to change today"

"What are my orders, Major?"

"You have two missions, can you handle such errands?"

"Major, you're talking to one of your best soldiers and killer in all the world"

"Hm hm hm good, now you're going to have a primary mission and a secondary one"

"Everything will go smoothly, major, without Alucard or that Triton, Hellsing is as weak as little children"

"Hehahe, do not underestimate the Hellsing women, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, daughter of the great doctor Van Hellsing, and head of the greatest family vampire hunters in history, and she is the only authority the vampire Alucard recognizes, then there's the police woman, the vampire Seras Victoria, she's perhaps a miracle, perhaps think of her as a joke, hm hm hm hm, I suspect that she herself may not yet understand her nature as a vampire, and lastly the vampire Triton is present and near the Hellsing mansion, do not let your guard down, he is an extremely powerful martial artist, a force to be reckoned with, even the great Alucard has some competition with him, and that is why you should be careful and not underestimate your opponent, no matter what gender, size, weight anything lieutenant Blitz" blitz was determined to fight, she gripped her weapon a little tighter "Your secondary mission is to kill, exterminate the Hellsing Organization, and in your primary mission failure is not an option!

"What is it Major?" the major extended out his hand, the doctor brought a suitcase, opened it and got out a collar. A metal collar with red little electrical hemispheres.

"This, lieutenant Zorin Blitz, is the answer to your success in your mission...you will put his on Triton's neck"

"What!?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No! I just..um...haha of course Major, this mission will be a success, your orders are crystal clear."

"Well then everything is set, let us open the gates of war"

* * *

Triton was on a green field, he was looking at the blue sky, it was night and he knew that sooner or later he would be smelling the stench of war.

"It's been a very long time since I've been at war, but what is this that am feeling, it's not fear, it's not excitement, then what is it"

"Perhaps is our Master" said Alucard through Triton's head

"Huh? Now why would it be her?"

"you fool, you think that I don't know, I knew after the first four days you came here"

"Knew what?"

"Ahh...never mind, anyways prepare yourself, something is coming towards the mansion, make yourself useful and go to the mansion instead of wondering around the fields like a little girl"

"Alright alright, I'm going, god!" Triton looked over and saw the mansion not so far from him "It's not far I guess I'll Fly over there" he then flew across the field and heard sounds of pain, horror, bombs! "What what is happening?" he stopped in the air and looked at the fire that was tacking place in London "Oh no! I didn't expect to be so soon or this brutal...i can't stand killing for no reason!" Triton then flew with amazing speed towards London. The explosion and the fire became bigger and bigger as he got close, then he stopped to look at the hell that was under him.

"I can't believe this, this is not war this is a massacre...That major...i bet he's the one responsible" Triton saw thousands and thousands of vampire soldiers eating and killing innocent people. He tighten his fist in anger "I can not allow this to go on, I will...huh?" Triton then spotted one of the soldiers, he listened carefully to what he was saying

"Integra Hellsing sighted, she is traveling at high speeds down region street, capture her, capture her"

"What!...if you even lay a finger on my...master I will make sure you'll regret living" Triton then flew again towards the direction of Integra and Walter "Good, Walter is with her".

* * *

Integra and Walter where going fast, running over ghouls that were unfortunate to be in the car's way.

"Walter"

"Yes, mam?"

"Faster!" Walter increased the speed f the car and went into a turn, but he stopped soon about half way between a wall of fire and the street "Argh!...what is it?"

Walter didn't stop looking at the wall made of raging fire or more specificity the captain.

"...Sir Integra, please take the wheel of the car, and find another way across town"

"What are you doing?!" Walter opened the door of the car and stepped out

"...Take the car, and go as fast as you can, do not try to find me, and no matter what do not look back"

"...Walter..." Integra looked at the flames and saw the captain.

"The way I am now, I don't know how long I will be able of holding out against that man" Integra opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Walter, live through this, consider that an order understand!"

"...If you insist, mam" said Walter as he put on his gloves and gave it a stretch. Integra got in the driver's seat, reversed and set off in the opposite direction.

Triton was looking around trying to find the car, unfortunately he lost sight of them.

"Argh, come on where are they!" Triton then heard a nazi soldier again.

"Integra Hellsing is on the move, stop her! Whatever it takes, Integra Hellsing is unprotected, I repeat whatever it takes, capture her!" Triton then flew up high, to see the whole city and search for a moving car.

The Nazi vampires were already on her tail, catching up fast, very, very fast! They gathered their rocket launchers and fired many of them, Integra's vehicle lost control and began to spin, she was about to crash, she closed her eyes and waited...nothing happened, she opened he eyes and Triton was in front of her car. A vampire nazi launched himself towards Triton trying to kill his master, but all in vain at the sight of his head being caught off by the power hand of Triton. Integra got out of the car with a face like she seen a miracle.

"Master are you alright?"

"Triton?...um yes, I'm fine"

"Surrender!, this is not your London anymore, this is no place for humans to run nor hide-" he was interrupted by Triton's silent laugh.

"Haha, that's just it"

"Huh?"

"I'm not a human!" Triton then transformed to his second form with a snap of fingers.

"Give up?" said Integra "Give up?...you're expecting me to simply surrender, you pathetic fools disgust me!...Triton, Kill them!"

a nazi launched himself towards Triton as papers rain down and blessed swords penetrated the vampires body until he exploded.

"It's you the Iscariot organization!" said Integra.

"Hahaha, faced against a group of Nazi vampires on the street and-...oh" Anderson looked at Triton.

"It was nice of you to spare my energy killing that nazi, but I would prefer to have done it myself, Anderson" two girls jumped from a roof top.

"Watch your language with-ahh" said a girl named Heinkel, but she received a blow of nothing but air.

"I don't take orders from anyone else than Sir Integra, and certainly not from a little girl" the girl got her guns out and pointed it at Triton but the arm of Anderson blocked it.

"Stop young one, do not argue with this monster" said Anderson "Speak up you men of god, let us know who you are"

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot!" many of people jumped off the roof of a building.

"Argh...the one thing I hate more than weaklings is ties with colorful shapes" said Triton as Integra chuckled. The Iscariot got out their weapons and fought against the group of nazis "Mam, should I fight too?"

"Hmm, yes why not I haven't seen your abilities, much less this second new you, and to let those Iscariot know that Hellsing is a force to be reckoned with"

"As you wish, My master" Triton with incredible speed began to kill opponents that the Iscariot were too slow to even let eyes on. Heinkel got annoyed and fired two shots at the vampire. The bullets struck The back of Triton but it didn't pierce his skin. Everyone stopped the slaughtering and looked at Heinkel and Triton.

"Huh?!" Heinkel said while Alexander looked at Heinkel then at Triton then at Integra, the blond woman was smiling with her cigar. Triton appeared behind Heinkel and she didn't even know it.

"So" said Triton as Heinkel flinched and turned around while he backed away "You dare fire your unworthy bullet upon my praisable flesh" Triton started walking towards. Anderson jumped and got in front of Heinkel.

"Back away, vampire" said Anderson.

"Back away...back away!, who are you to tell Triton to back away"

"I have my blessed weaponry, and I also know that vampires, such as your protestant self, stay away from such things" Anderson pointed his bayonet at the middle of Triton's face.

"Haha, almost right, not all vampires stay away from it, some like to challenge it" said Triton as he grabbed the blessed bayonet. His hands were burning but he didn't let go. Triton broke the bayonet and threw it at a vampire nazi that was still alive some how.

"Triton" said Integra, Triton took his sight off of the Priest and turned it towards his master "Today is not the day nor the place to make Iscariot beg for our mercy...let us go home" Triton turned around but then Alucard communicated with him.

"You fool, there are forces going to the Hellsing quarters as we speak, taking our master there, is certainly not a wise move"

"Sir, Integra...the Hellsing Headquarters is not available at this time, millenium forces are making their way there...the french, and Miss Victoria are the only ones to protect it..."

"I see...do you think that mercenaries and a beginner vampire can take the opponents?"

"With all do respect towards Miss Victoria the french and you, they do not stand a chance"

"Well...I suggest that you go and protect my mansion with the others...understood!"

"Yes, mam"

"Good, now take your leave...Oh and here" said Integra as she took her cigar and gave it to Triton.

"Haha, at your service" Triton took the cigar and placed between his lips and disappeared.

* * *

Zorin was closing in towards Hellsing, she sent rockets to blow up the mansion but they were being shot down by Seras. The ship turned on the lights in order to see the 'Vampire whore' as Zorin described it.

In Hellsing, Seras and Pip were talking.

"Please stop calling me that, I have a name it's-"

"Seras Victoria" said Triton as Pip spit out a cigar.

"Ahh what's going on, what happened!" said Seras.

"Aha!...nothing Miss Victoria it's just that Triton appeared and gave me a scare" responded Pip while Triton patted his back.

"What, Triton is here...yes!... I had doubts that we might not make it but they're all gone now"

"Get ready Seras, fire upon my mark"

"For all the poor souls that died, and for London"

"Fire!" Seras fired multiple powerful shots that were making a huge amount of damage.

"Fire Seras!, Send them down into the pits of hell" Triton appeared next to Seras, he could see the fire starting to come out of the damaged ship.

"Take us down, target the mansion, no target that bitch!, target Seras Victoria!" Zorin Yelled as the ship was filled with smoke from the outside.

"Seras, they're targeting the Mansion or more specificity you, hold your fire!" said Triton

Seras stopped and they both saw a cloud of smoke heading towards them.

"What are you doing!" yelled Pip. Triton then flew to the sky and powered up. Then he appeared at the point of the ship.

"AAAHHH!" he stretched his arms and began to hopefully stop the ship with his strength. The ship slowed down but not much.

"Who is that!" yelled Zorin.

"It's ah..ah..it's Triton lieutenant!"

"AAAAHHHH!...Full Power!" Triton gripped the ship as hard as he could but it didn't slow it down "Huh?...not even at full power I can slow it down!" Triton then made a fist and punched the point sending powerful air waves throughout the ship. Another punch then another punch until he made a crack on the point that spread throughout the ship. It ripped the metal and iron until it exploded all in front of Triton.

"Triton!" said Pip and Seras. The ship went down towards a field and exploded even more. Nothing could be seen in the sky, but then Seras saw a blue sphere and in it was Triton.

"Welcome to the UK assholes" said one of the french members in the mansion while the others cheered.

"Were not done" said Seras as Triton began to fly back to the mansion and landed next to Seras.

"They're coming, go and reload Seras, the wild geese will take it from the mansion, and I will take it from the field"

"What!"

"Seras...do as you're told!"

"Ah..yes sir" the Nazis began to run at a high-speed towards the mansion, and Triton appeared not so far from it.

"At this rate I will not stop all of them" Triton then made his arms fall below his wait and smiled "Let's kick it up a notch!, Power increase to form number three!" all of a sudden a huge red tornado appeared, the tornado's winds were very powerful bu it didn't affect the mansion Triton's eyes became red again his clothes transformed into flexible armor. His pants were black along with his boots, his armor was black with a hint of gray and red, his hair was smooth, his muscles increased in size but not too much! His gloves were blood red.

"Aaaahhh!" he yelled as the tornado vanished and a man with a deadly look stood tall. The vampires ran and ran until they hit mines, some of them exploded, but soon they took cover behind hills "sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Zorin Blitz, but know it is time to die!" Zorin then began saying spells as the eye in her hand opened and hit the ground making a purple monster began to arise in the form of Blitz. A giant Zorin Blitz. Everyone was in shock at the monstrous Zorin.

"Hph...come here little girl...using mind tricks?...poor thing." said Triton as he began to fly up "Seras!, snap out of it haven't Alucard told you to never trust your human eyes!" then Seras opened her eyes and saw nothing...nothing of the bloody things that she imagine was real!...she tried to snap everyone back but the men still not responded. Triton then clapped his hands together and sent a powerful air wave that knocked the illusion of the mercenaries out.

"You saw through my projection, very clever but not that it matters, you all will die" Triton began to kill the Nazi's that tried to get in.

"Come on freaks Form number three is superior to everything" this went on for more than fifteen minutes "Ahh.. ...this form takes a lot of energy from me...I'm sorry guys I need to rest" Triton then turned back to normal form and appeared with the group "I'm sorry...i guess form three is too much for my untrained body, back then it was fine but know...i grown weak, but don't worry we will win, hehe"

* * *

the major was in his seat laughing in silence

"Hehehahe, that poor Triton thinks that it is his form that's making him exhausted, hehaha" the major hold a necklace, a golden necklace with three green diamonds "As long as I hold this necklace I have complete control of your energy and soul...you can't move!"

**Hey everyone this was chapter ten, I hope you like it and sorry for being so short, but he is part one of the onslaught!...Have a great day...or night!**


	11. Chapter 11

"At this rate I will not stop all of them" Triton then made his arms fall below his wait and smiled "Let's kick it up a notch!, Power increase to form number three!" all of a sudden a huge red tornado appeared, the tornado's winds were very powerful bu it didn't affect the mansion Triton's eyes became red again his clothes transformed into flexible armor. His pants were black along with his boots, his armor was black with a hint of gray and red, his hair was smooth, his muscles increased in size but not too much! His gloves were blood red.

"Aaaahhh!" he yelled as the tornado vanished and a man with a deadly look stood tall. The vampires ran and ran until they hit mines, some of them exploded, but soon they took cover behind hills "sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Zorin Blitz, but know it is time to die!" Zorin then began saying spells as the eye in her hand opened and hit the ground making a purple monster began to arise in the form of Blitz. A giant Zorin Blitz. Everyone was in shock at the monstrous Zorin.

"Hph...come here little girl...using mind tricks?...poor thing." said Triton as he began to fly up "Seras!, snap out of it haven't Alucard told you to never trust your human eyes!" then Seras opened her eyes and saw nothing...nothing of the bloody things that she imagine was real!...she tried to snap everyone back but the men still not responded. Triton then clapped his hands together and sent a powerful air wave that knocked the illusion of the mercenaries out.

"You saw through my projection, very clever but not that it matters, you all will die" Triton began to kill the Nazi's that tried to get in.

"Come on freaks Form number three is superior to everything" this went on for more than fifteen minutes "Ahh.. ...this form takes a lot of energy from me...I'm sorry guys I need to rest" Triton then turned back to normal form and appeared with the group "I'm sorry...i guess form three is too much for my untrained body, back then it was fine but know...i grown weak, but don't worry we will win, hehe"

the major was in his seat laughing in silence

"Hehehahe, that poor Triton thinks that it is his form that's making him exhausted, hehaha" the major hold a necklace, a golden necklace with three green diamonds "As long as I hold this necklace I have complete control of your energy and soul...you can't move!"

* * *

Chapter 11: **Seeds of Evil**

_Part two_

Everyone was battling the vampires, Triton was still able to move, and was strong enough to fend off some vampires, but thanks to the major, taking one of the three green diamonds out, Triton slowly began to be unable to move.

A vampire jumped with a mouthful of sharp teeth ready to bite off the face of a soldier, all in vain as Triton blasted him away with his Diesel. In the entrance of the mansion the evil looking woman, Zorin Blitz was entering with an evil smile and her demon eye shinning in the darkness.

Triton set back down to rest and reload his gun, thanks to him everyone had unlimited ammo.

"Can you just blow them up!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"More than half of my energy is gone!, you're lucky I'm keeping distance from them and us"

"Argh, at least make some grenades, to kill them!"

"We tried it before, those grenades don't do shit against those bitches!...they bounce it right back" responded another soldier.

"Well make more...arg...more powerful grenades That explode faster!"

"I told you my energy is cut in half, below half!" responded Triton as he shot his gun. Taking out seven of the vampires.

The vampires kept shooting, one of them dashed for a soldier but he got three bullets in his head, from Triton.

"What is happening...why here? Why now!" yelled Triton.

Zorin walked trough the massacre of bodies and blood on the walls, she eventually found where the group was.

"'Lieutenant, Triton is near, and weak" said one of the vampires.

"Good what ever it takes you must put the collar on his neck, no excuses!"

"Yes, mam"

"Come on, kill every bastard you find!, this is the best fight Hellsing can put up?, god what a joke"

Triton could feel Zorin's presence beginning to get near, and at the state he is, he may just be a four year old.

"Seras...arg..you must drink blood...is the only way to save us all" said Triton on her mind. Seras was killing vampires with her two cannons, every last vampire didn't stand a chance against the fire power of the harkonen cannons.

"Wha...Drink blood?" she replied in silence.

"Hey you vampire!, how about you drink this!" yelled one of the soldiers while he tossed a packet of blood gathered from the dead members "Well you are a vampire, you should get strength to get us out of this fucking shit"

"Maybe...you're right!...i haven't had blood in awhile, maybe that's why my system is failing me"

"Hurry up and drink!" Triton then drank the whole bag of blood, every last drop...his eyes turned more red and his arms got stronger..he was at full strength!

"Major...it seems Triton has gained is abilities back!" said the doctor.

"Hm hm hm hm hm ahh doctor, he may have full power now but after ten minutes, he will be back to his weak self again, all of this as long as this diamond doesn't make it's way back to the necklace" the major responded as he held the green diamond in his hand.

Everyone of the men cheered at seeing their strongest recruit stand up all better.

"Now, let's show these Nazis the Power of the Hellsing Organization". The vampire Nazis quit shooting and saw a black figure with a red eye coming towards them. They could not tell if it was the enemy or one of their members.

"For all who died tonight, and for all of London, you bastards will pay dearly...i cannot allow a soul, that harms other people for their amusement, to live"

"Shoot, shoot!" yelled a Nazi, but Triton ran at full speed and started slathering. His hands were like a machine guns to humans. He tared vampires apart, he crushed their brains, and stepped on hearts.

"Monster!" yelled other Nazis as they ran away only to be shot by Seras.

"Triton!' said Seras.

"Miss Victoria"

"I thought you couldn't do anything,So I came here as fast as I could"

"I just needed a little blood"

"Ahh..alright, but lets go with captain Bernadotte, I think he got problems over there". Triton nodded and teleported to where Pip was along with some wounded people.

"Triton, Seras...good I was starting to get worried, you think you can lend us a hand with these bitches"

"Yes" Triton responded as he launched himself between the bullets of the Nazis and started killing. He punched and kicked bones out of the vampires. The men cheered in the back at seeing the Nazis fall before a more fierce and powerful vampire. Triton hit and shot his gun tacking the vampires out, then he returned and told Seras to follow him o the end of the room.

"Um...Yes"

"Well, Seras...I kinda didn't expect you to hold out your nature as a vampire this much"

"I told you and everyone else, I'm not drinking any blood"

"Seras...trust me...you saw what happened earlier, I almost lost all of my powers...I want you to be the reinforcement"

"But-ahh!" the door and most of the barricade was blown away by a rocket launcher. There was Zorin blitzs along with her vampires recruits.

"Lieutenant, Triton is spotted, but he does not appear to be weak at all"

"What...argh you fools need to pay more attention to what you say"

The french members were barely alive, almost everyone was either dead or injured. Pip suffered a piece of wood through his stomach while others had more horrible injuries.

"Ah...getting real tired of those rocket launchers" said Pip. Seras then turned to the group of vampires and fired. Every bullet hit at least one of them, except Blitz.

"Argh, it's the bitch who blew up my ship..die!". Seras tried to fire again, but she was out of bullets.

"What did I say a while back ago, Seras"

"What...um..oh..you can't depend on guns forever"

"That's right, it's time to put you up for a test, I see your power Seras, I know you can beat her"

"Right!" said Seras as she dropped her guns and slowly walked towards Zorin.

"God, she's so beautiful, I should have kissed her when I had the chance" said Pip as he got a cigarette out.

"Seras, remember do not fall under her projection!" said Triton in Seras' mind.

"Herghaah!" Seras yelled as she sprinted towards Zorin. Blitz tried to use her spells but Seras was too fast and kicked the face of Zorin. Then she punched her stomach and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Zorin's face. The evil woman tried to slice Seras with her reaper but she dodged it with ease.

"Good, good, I'm glad you didn't forget the basics" said Triton. Seras then got behind her back and kicked the middle of her leg, Zorin then got on one knee, but as she tried to stand up she got a devastating kick to the head that sent her flying to a near by wall.

"It's over you bitch! Hhaargh-ahh!" Seras launched herself to Zorin, but the evil woman caught Seras' face and began saying a spell.

"No, no Seras!" yelled Triton, he ran at top speed but he stopped at half way...he was exhausted "What...no, no, no what is going on!" Triton then looked at Seras, she was being brought back to a painful memory. Triton swooped some blood from the ground and drank it, he was still weak but at least he could run...but slowly

"Hello Seras, did someone had a nightmare?" Zorin positioned her reaper under the arm of Seras, she was about to cut it until Triton punched Zorin in the face, and sent her flying trough another room. Seras was still shocked.

"Seras, snap out of it, Seras!" yelled Triton as he shook her in a violent way. Then he saw Zorin stand up with an angry face. Triton turned Seras around and Slapped the projection out of her, she landed with Pip.

"Seras, Drink blood!" Yelled Triton. Zorin went up and cut Triton's eyes "Argh!...is that what you are Blitz...blinding your opponent in order to win"

"Well, if it means getting the job done, then yes" she then held his neck in her arm.

"Seras, drink blood now!" yelled Triton.

"Seras" said Pip as Seras looked at him in shock "Drink my blood, please, I'm already one foot in the grave" Seras looked back at Triton then at Pip. Zorin looked at Pip and threw her reaper at him, thus slicing his chest and stomach, all the blood got into Seras' Clothes and turn It red, Pip was still alive but barely "Alucard is incredibly lucky to have you..ergh...it would be an honor for you...erhh...to drink my blood" Seras looked at him still in shock "Please, Seras...Drink...my..blood..eh" Pip then stopped holding her, his cigar fell down and his eye closed.

"No!" yelled Seras as Pip fell in her arms.

"Seras!, run away..." yelled Triton, his head was in the left arm of Zorin, and in her right arm, the collar. Zorin smiled as more vampires came and took hold of Triton, Blitz was about to put the collar until.

"You'll pay...You'll pay!" yelled Seras as the memory of Pip, and Triton and her family went into her mind...

"Drink the blood" said the familiar voice of Alucard in Silence. Seras Yelled and bit the neck of Pip as hard as she could. Triton smiled while he heard Seras absorbing all of the blood. Once she was done she opened her eyes to the color of a new red, a more fierce spirit of revenge.

"Thank you captain, Rest in Piece...but not yet!, you're going to help me send all of these vampires to hell!" yelled Seras.

The Nazis were in shock, sweating in fear "What's this, these Nazis are scared of a girl?!, these combat machines of death, are ready to piss themselves at the sight of a stupid girl" Zorin thought to herself.

"Soon you all are going to pay" said Triton. The Nazis fired their guns, but Seras was way quicker and killed them by punching, or slaying them with her hand.

"What is this, this is bullshit, she's killing my reinforcements and she's heading straight for me" Zorin thought to herself "It's now or never!" she yelled as she took Triton and put on the collar, Seras was an inch close from grabbing the skull of Zorin, until the collar snapped shut in Triton's neck, creating an enormous yellow light. Everyone got sent back crashing down, even Seras.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Triton touching the metal collar that was in his neck. The red hemispheres sank a little and then started to turn green.

"Major! The mission is successful!" said The doctor.

"Yes, doctor you are correct, once the needle inside the hemispheres, spread their fluids into the veins in the neck, Triton will become one of ours! Hm hm hm hm hahahaha" the major laughed while put the green diamond back to the necklace to give Triton more power.

Triton shook his head in a violent way, he started growing gross long, thick veins in his neck.

"Aaaahhhh!" Triton went to full power second form, then into his full power third form. All of the muscles in his body increased at least a good 23% in size...his normal full power third from strength got increased to 95%, a red like aura surrounded him. Seras watched in confusion and determination While Blitz had a cat like smile. Triton's hair began to get spiky. Long thick, strands of hair were spiked up, not to mention his hair was turning red. Triton's eyes turned Yellow like the Major's eyes. Then finally a red light illuminated the mansion, all of it. From outside red light came almost reaching London. Inside the mansion the light was fading. Everyone opened their eyes and saw Triton with a cat like smile and a red aura. Triton looked around with his eyes and bending his neck in ways that it should never be bent.

"Tr...Triton...are you okay?" asked Seras. Triton looked at her.

"Se...ras..Victoria, Tell me" said Triton as he appeared behind her "How does it feel, to achieve a powerful state and feel great only to be crushed down in less than five minutes by a more powerful opponent"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stupid bitch!, don't you realize that you already lost, Triton is one of ours now" said Zorin as Triton appeared aside from her bending his neck in what may seen painful.

"What!"

"Hahaha, it's hopeless...Triton Kill them" Triton began walking towards Seras until some of the french members that survived, got in front of Seras and started shooting their guns. The bullets broke and dissolved into particles every time they touched Triton's flesh.

"What the fuck!" yelled one of the two, then Triton appeared behind one of them and penetrated the guy's neck with his index finger, Triton then cut the neck with amazing speed and drank it's blood.

"Triton!...What are you doing, Stop!" yelled Seras, but Triton cut the other guy in more than forty five pieces. Then he returned to Zorin's side.

"Hey, what are you doing you forgot the bitch, Seras Victoria, Kill her!" yelled Zorin. Triton turned his neck awkwardly towards Zorin's face

"Who are you, to tell me what to do" said Triton while he slapped Zorin in the face.

"What you stupid-aahh!" Zorin's face was completely torn away by the fingers of Triton, then he burned her with his own aura along with her vampires. Seras retreated a little bit, but she was still determined to fight if she had to.

* * *

"Major, it seems that Triton killed Zorin"

"Hhahaha, So what Doctor, think about it, we lost one of our best killers in planet Earth in return to one of the best killers in the entire solar system"

"Hmmm...yes I see"

"Besides, Triton is not thinking like the old Triton, this Triton is pure Evil, a master mind of horror, the King of all that is evil, hm hm hm hm of course I am the emperor"

* * *

"Triton, I knew it, you were just playing along to their plans, I was getting scared for a second" said Seras in relief, but Triton then started to walk towards her "Um..a little too close don't you think, hehe-eeh!" Triton grabbed her left shoulder with is left arms and with his right arm he grabbed her butt tightly, Seras blushed immensely.

"You don't know what sort of stuff I could do to you know, right here...Good things, Bad things...Evil things" said Triton as he grabbed Seras' butt a little more tightly "But you see I have places I need to be, but don't worry I'll be back for your sweet ass as soon as I finish" then Triton slapped her butt and turned around. Seras would make a tomato look pale compared to her. She was about to slap him until she stopped mid way in the air and look under her...it was Triton's knee in her stomach. She opened her eyes in shock and slowly began to go down to the floor with her arms holding her stomach.

"Sleep, Seras the vampire, you'll need for later" Triton turned around to see the sun rising "I am Triton, lord of the underworld, Murderer of Justice!" he then launched him self flying towards London, he flew and covered himself in a thick red aura making himself similar to a burning rock from Hell.

* * *

Enrico Maxwell's army was arriving at the battlefield and the major was at the top of the ship. Moving his arms like a music teacher would do.

"Major!, please come back inside!" said the doctor then a helicopter reached the top of the ship and was about to fire at the major, until Walter sliced the Helicopter in pieces with his wires.

"Nice and Quick work...My butler" said the major as Everyone looked at a younger Walter and behind him was the captain with his red eye as Usual. Then three more Helicopters came into play and were about to fire, Walter got his wires ready, but then the three helicopters exploded, and a man with evil clothing and red spiky hair put foot on the ship.

"Triton, It's so good to see you" said the major as the doctor checked the Collar of Triton and smiled.

"This is what I call perfection!"said the doctor. Triton then tried to moved in front but Walter and the captain blocked him, Triton opened his Eyes slightly and hit them both with powerful air. Making a long distance apart from each other.

"Triton, I don't really have use for you right in this moment, so do as you please" Triton disappeared.

* * *

Integra was watching the killing that Maxwell was doing.

"You have be-trade us maxwell" said Integra.

"Maxwell, you have been intoxicated with your own power..., we're here in the service of god, but you...you are in the service of power...You, Maxwell, you turned your back on god!"

"Anderson, you must focus on your mission, maxwell wants Sir Integra Hellsing taken into custody immediately!" said Heinkel as a group of them took their guns out and pointed them at Integra, surrounding her in a circle...but she still showed no signs of intimidation or fear. Then in the sky a huge ball of fire came crashing down to where everyone was. When the dust cleared, Triton was standing tall looking at Everyone. The vampire Triton looked around, then he spit on the ground.

"Aegh!...I hate weaklings such as yourselves"

"Wait, I sense something not right about you" said Anderson. Triton looked at the group surrounding integra and killed them without laying eyes on them. Heinkel and another girl beside her unleashed their weapons along with the others "Stand down!...Triton is different...he's not the same...i sense I huge amount of evil just coming from his eyes...Integra what do you feel"

"Hahaha!, all of you fools will die tonight, the major will enjoy this"

"What!" yelled Everyone.

"No, Don't tell me that you are one of them" said Anderson.

"Hahaha, took you long enough"

"Wait..." said Integra "what is that thing on his neck, it looks like a mind controlling collar...Don't tell that the Major controls you!"

"That's it, everyone kill him!" yelled Heinkel as everyone attacked Triton, except Anderson and integra.

"No!, stop!...Huh?!" yelled Anderson as he looked in the direction Alucard's ship. Triton smiled and disappeared before anyone could touch him.

"With Triton controlled by Millennium, am not even sure if Alucard will be enough!"

Alucard arrived at last, he got out his guns and started to run, then gave a powerful jump and landed in Maxwell's army just as Anderson came along with the captain.

* * *

Seras was know healed, she had to drink some of blood to heal herself and flew toward London.

"Master, you're finally here"

* * *

Anderson and the captain walked in front of alucard, and looked at him.

"Haha, My master Integra Hellsing, give me your orders"

"Alucard...destroy!...Eliminate every single one of those who apposoe us and her majesty, don't let anyone leave here alive tonight!, go to your full Power! level Zero" said Integra as Seras finally got there and put themselves on a roof top.

"My master , it shall be done" responded Alucard as he took in a breath "I am the bird of hermes"

"Arghh!" yelled Anderson as he stabbed Alucard followed by the captain's fierce kick

* * *

"Hahaha, come now Alucard, show us your true power!" said Triton, he was on the top of the ship Along Walter, the doctor, Schrodinger, and the major.

"My, my Triton, you're a bit excited I must say" said the major.

"Why shouldn't I be...Tonight we dine in hell, we rest in Nightmares, and we live, striking fear and death into the memories of our opponents...Tonight the lords of death make their presence clear, the eagles of execution fly through out London before us, the wizards of despair cast their spells, to unleash all that was ever bad"

"Hm hm hm excellent"

"All that is evil flows in my veins, the true self of a vampire king is within my heart, I'll make sure that my enemies never see the sunlight again!" Triton then powered up and was sending red auras that were filling up the sky, turning it to a dark sky of nothing but pure evil.

* * *

"Huh?, what is going on?" said Seras, along with everyone in the battlefield and Sir Integra, all of them looking at the sky.

* * *

Triton looked from above at the confused crowd.

"Welcome to hell, allow me to make your acquaintance, and I promise it's going to be slow and painful, hehahaha"

**Hey guys that was Part two of the story, do you like it so far, please review giving your honest answers, good or bad, it doesn't matter, anyways have a nice day...or night!**


End file.
